The Game of the Alleged Crimes
by QueenRaven04
Summary: The Italian Police have done a lot of barking at the wrong tree ever since the Mafia was created. Always assuming that all crimes lead to one Famiglia going haywire. Now, murders and kidnappings are happening all over Italy and the police have evidence that could point at a certain Famiglia, especially with that intricate insignia engraved on the bullet found on the victims ribcage
1. Prologue

**This idea has been bugging me since this Christmas and I just have to get this out of my system or else, I won't be able to celebrate New Year properly. This is partly with Police POV. But of course, you'll know why the title is as it is when you read the summary.**

**Do tell me if this is of any good.**

* * *

_**The Game of the Alleged Crimes**_

Prologue

* * *

**_Florence, Italia._**

It wasn't weird to see the full moon on a May evening. After all, May is one of the rare months in Italy that one can actually enjoy the weather, may it be night or day.

However, for one Agent Alfonso Buenaventura, tonight was excellent. Not only that he was still walking and enjoying the night streets of Florence in such a good, cool weather, he was also drunk yet still had enough money left from his measly salary that he could still eat throughout the month and keep himself presentable with a roof above his head. Don't get him wrong – the man had a rough day.

You try working with air-headed higher officers while trying to maintain a cool, professional mind as you roam the city for crimes that the mafia _allegedly _caused. Agent Buenaventura grunted. _'Of course, this is Italy!' _He thought at how cliché his fellow officers think. Just because they were living on freaking Italia that was home to notorious mafia families did not mean that every, single crime that was done on their country could be blamed to the Famiglias now, right?

Maybe that was why some crimes where never solved anyway. "Because we're always barking at the wrong trees." He thought as he fought the urge to just stumble and send himself to Lala land.

It was quite ironic, honestly.

He chose tonight to lose himself to alcohol just to have a few hours of break and relaxation from his job but behold! All that he could think of was the mafia families around them, and how stupid his fellow officers were. How did he ever end up in such a stupid job anyway, and on the lowest floor of the food chain to boot!

Agent Buenaventura could just remember that case with the kidnapping of a rich heiress. He swore he would face palm again if he could only have enough strength and will power to raise his hand. His higher officers heard of the kidnapping, issued the warrant and storm themselves unto the Cavallone estate.

Let's just say that their department and the government ended up paying Don Cavallone for the public humiliation and insult done to him and his Famiglia, all the while broadcasting themselves saying a public apology and explanation. That – and still suffering the shame of being laughed at by the whole world.

And he thought he had done the right thing after graduating from the police academy and finally serving his beloved nation with his trained and gained abilities. He could have accepted his uncle's offer on sending him to America to study accountancy instead – maybe then he could have gotten a better job and loving himself some American beauty now!

"Well, your life sucked – get over it!" He grunted to himself as he pat his coat for his keys. The Agent was nearing his rented apartment and he better look for the right key no, instead of looking for it in front of his door and end up unconscious on the process.

He turned around the corner – to avoid his landlord's door and his raging ranting about him being late – both with his curfew and his payments. But then, he would have to pass the giant shrubbery that grew there a few months prior.

"Oh hell with it." He mumbled as he raised a foot to start his drunken walk amongst the shrub. It was a good thing that it was in the middle of May. He just couldn't imagine himself walking on a snowy or wet shrub with a drunken soul and thin coating.

_'Maybe it's about time to invest on a car.' _He thought as he raised his stubborn leg that was buried on the shrubbery. If he had a car – escaping and sneaking on his unit would be a lot easier – though he have to consider the dangers of drunk driving.

When Agent Buenaventura was nearing the clearing that would lead him to his door, he stepped on something that was both soft and hard – he fell on his front.

He gave out a colourful choice of cuss before considering his option on whether or not to just drop out dead on that position, crawl towards his door and sleep properly on his bed or – darn it! He dropped his keys.

Agent Buenaventura groaned and urged himself from his position to look behind him and start looking for his wretched keys.

He crawled in all fours and started patting the ground for his ticket towards his not-so-warm bed and most awaited sleep.

Sometime during his search, he cursed at the shrubbery and the tree it surrounded. He also cursed that wonderful full moon; for together, the two elements just made the shadow around him which made it harder for him to search for his wonderful keys.

Along his search and feel of the wonderful grass and rocks of the ground, he had touched the soft-hard something. Oh for goodness sakes! This was the very thing that made him trip on the first place!

With another annoyed groan, the Agent searched for his small flashlight that he brought along with him for all occasion. One can never be too sure nowadays. One can never just venture into a dark alley or evening without a light on and assume that he was safe. Not with the bad people and the freaking _mafia _around!

After struggling on finding that small, silver tube of light – he finally had it on his grasp and now giving out the effort to light it.

The light was quite a kick to his vision – a big slap on his drunken head that just; _fucked. _

He tried to adjust his eyes on the new surroundings, being used on the darkness of the evening earlier. He just couldn't help but wonder at those Mafioso who were seem attuned in adjusting with their surroundings in a snap.

When he finally focused the light in front of him to see what soft-hard something he stumbled on – Agent Alfonso Buenaventura felt the alcohol drain upon him. His training and experience as well seemed to decide to leave him that very moment – leaving him with nothing but purely humane emotions of shock and _fear. _

With his last resolve of strength, he screamed. For there, in front of him, was a dead woman – eyes and mouth open to a scream of _something _that simply wasn't there.

* * *

**_Florence, Italia: Two Days Later._**

_'There are too many civillains.' _Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian and Right-Hand Man to the Vongola Decimo thought as he scanned the revelry around him that passed for the _Ahoshi's _birthday party. Well, it is passable for a normal birthday party for a 16th year old rich brat, so to speak.

Gokudera grunted and did another scan of the hall – making sure that all agents and guards were on their posts before looking at the laughing curly-haired teen at the middle of the wishing guests. One can never be sure of course. After all, they were in a public facility; the renowned _Quatro Cielo_ or Fourth Sky Hotel is one of the top, luxury hotels of the world. And despite it being a Vongola property – the hotel was still open to tourists and aficionados alike. With that kind of people around them, the possibility of ambush was as high as anywhere.

Though a mafia property, Gokudera could safely say that the hotel did a marvellous job in covering the part of Lambo being a rich brat; he scoffed at the awed faces of the brat's invited class and school mates earlier when they arrived.

With Lambo and I-Pin studying on a private institution, their mafia works and responsibilities are limited but despite that fact, they were required to come up with an alibi or cover story.

So of course, like Vongola being a super-rich, multibillion (redundant, I know) business empire, Lambo and I-Pin are rich, spoiled brats akin to that of soft-handed Prince and Princess. _But of course, _Gokudera mused, _they are no soft-handed assassins. _

His emerald-teal eyes automatically turned to one corner of the room where the big brother of the birthday brat was located. His boss, the Sky and Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His boss was smiling as he watched the party go by with a tube of champagne on his hand and the good company of one Yamamoto Takeshi – Left-Hand Man and Rain Guardian to the family.

Almost eleven years had passed since he met the baseball enthusiast, and after all the battles and struggles their family have been through, Gokudera learned to share his boss to the other Guardians. His inferiorities and insecurities were long gone and he realized that they were all equal to the Sky's eyes.

Making sure that his boss was enjoying himself, his eyes turned to the one hosting the event. Since the party turned to its playful part, Kyoko and Haru gave the mic to Sasagwa Ryohei, Vongola Tenth Generation Sun Guardian.

The Storm watched in amusement as the Sun Guardian announced the instructions of the game to the participants that already had question marks on their heads. Eleven years indeed, they all matured (except _Ahoshi_) but that didn't mean that all of their old habits died. Ryohei's constant yet simple extremity was one, terrifying testament to that.

Turning his gaze from his shining comrade (Yes, _comrade_) Gokudera noticed the approaching presence of one, Mist Guardian. He can't help but raise a brow.

With last year's war with the Millefiore, the Family were still working with the ripples that the battle had done to the world. Honestly, it was quite a feat nowadays to gather all Guardians. And now was the recent gathering they had where almost all elements were present. After all, this was their youngest brother. He was annoying – but he was theirs to love, bully and spoil.

The Mist Guardians were previously sent to Russia to facilitate the last bit of ripples done there, Gokudera Hayato didn't expect the duo to return until the next day. "You came back early." He greeted at the female Mist.

Chrome Dokuro, female Mist Guardian, bowed in greeting and gave a small smile. "We returned early – this is Lambo-kun after all." He nodded. "Mukuro-sama remained at the estate, 'tired' he said."

Gokudera grunted. "As if, I'll say that he's already planning our dreadful comeback to the manor himself. And he'll claim that it's his way of proclaiming love for that stupid cow." Chrome just giggled and continued her way towards their Sky – who waited patiently (and who sensed she was coming befooooore Gokudera saw her).

It was actually funny to see them in public without their suits – they looked, _normal _for once.

With five of the Guardians present (not counting seven of the Arcobelano), the possibility of an ambush now turned into likely; Gokudera decided it was about time to return to his boss' side and do the second part of his self-given mission for the evening: enjoy the party.

However, before he was even twenty feet to his designation, he was stopped by a Mafioso that was from the Cloud division – if his Cloud-Vongola insignia that was embroidered on his tie could tell the Storm anything.

"Storm." The Mafioso bowed, greeted. "Speak." Gokudera greeted back. It was supposed to be Hibari Kyouya's job, being head of security. But with the Cloud Guardian in Japan for the last bits of reconstruction of the Japanese base, Gokudera put on the responsibility without any complain. The skylark was scheduled to return on a much later day.

"We have the Media on our gates, they ask for a statement from Decimo himself." Raising a brow, Gokudera turned and walked out of the hall. "Statement for what?" He asked later on when there were no more innocent ears around them.

"Surely, they don't expect Juudaime to give them any statement for a. utterly-private event such as his little brother's birthday party." He asked with a hint of annoyance.

He might have tamed his temper into a leashed beast, but that didn't mean it turned into an entirely different being. His temper was still a beast in nature, tamed maybe, but still a beast.

The Media of course knew the reality of the Vongola Famiglia – it was after all, a public knowledge in the world that they were Mafia, but it didn't mean that that knowledge was broadcasted every now and then.

"No sir. They wanted a statement for the murder that happened last weekend." The Mafioso confirmed and Gokudera couldn't help but think, _'The fuck! Are they here to bark at the wrong famiglia again?'_

When he reached the giant opening of the Quatro Cielo, the Media hounds immediately snapped their cameras at him – as they would with block-buster celebrities and socialites. He didn't feel anything new – being in the Mafia and being the Right-Hand Man to the world's most powerful man gave him the pass into the Media hounds party ground.

"Storm – where is the Decimo?"

"Can you give us a statement please?"

"Is it true that it was Vongola who killed – "

"Sir, a statement about this weekend's crime?"

"Is Decimo hiding because the Vongola is guilty – "

He listened at the questions and allegations thrown at him with a calming ease. He just wanted to open their mouths and push down a dynamite stick down their throats just to silence them and leave his family alone. But that would be bad PR.

"I will give you no statement as Vongola have no knowledge on this civilian crime you are all trying to push upon us." Gokudera announced as he put his hands on his pockets. Seriously, without the suit – the Storm Guardian looked liked a simple bachelor talking about his recent win with the Media. "Therefore, I ask you to leave the premises this instant. The guards – " _Mafioso_ "will escort your way out."

As he watch the Cloud and Mist Mafioso escort the hounds out of the Quatro Cielo, Gokudera Hayato heard one comment that rang a bell on his honed senses.

"But sir, what about the bullet with the Vongola insignia on it? The one found on the woman's mouth?"

Hm, maybe this time – Vongola could interfere on this civilian affairs.


	2. Chapter One: The Order

**Aish, now that I was typing the first chapter of this story did I only realize that I was working on a wimpy story line. It was made in a whim and therefore had no strong foundation or whatsoever. Therefore, feel free in questioning me if there's anything that is confusing you.**

**Warning: There might be some cursing and bloody descriptions.**

**Also, the terms:**

**Cazzo! - **Fuck!

**Che cazzo dici? - **What the fuck are you talking about?

* * *

_**The Game of the Alleged Crimes**_

The Order

* * *

**_Florence, Italy: Two Months Later; 15:00._**

"_Cazzo!_" Chief Inspector Claudio Lazzaro yelled as he slammed the folder unto the desk. He glared at the only person who was brave enough to be with him at that very moment, his assistant, Inspector Federigo Gavino. "_Che cazzo dici?_"

"Aish." The man shifted on his seat as he felt the heavy weight of his partner's glare; it seemed five years of working with this man haven't made him immune upon the death slash guilt bestowing glare of Lazzaro. In fact, the effect became stronger. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Boss! The whole report is on that folder you just threw!"

Lazzaro furiously rubbed his face and gave out a frustrated cry. He closed his eyes and quickly counted from one to ten. It was pretty weird sometimes, how his partner could evoke him on ways no man can.

Five years. Five fucking years ever since his higher ups gave him this stupid-genius _boy _to be his partner; why stupid-genius? Well, one is free to guess.

"I know, Gavino. I know that everything's there – but can you tell me the reason why the fuck we still don't have any Vongola on this precinct?"

The Vongola Famiglia. The most notorious mafia famiglia on their god forsaken country (world). They should have thought twice in meeting the Vongola head on especially considering the humiliation they did a few years ago with the Cavallone.

It could have been easier if the Vongola themselves are as bad as what their histories tell the world – being the blood-thirsty, super-wealthy, most frightening mafia family around.

Except, they weren't.

Two generations now that the Vongola came clean and actually helped in upholding justice in good Italia (world) and if the family _allegedly _join any mafia scuffle that always ended up to public chaos and property destruction – the police never find an evidence of it. Rubble will be there, but one will never find bodies – dead or alive – nor any blood stains that would lead to DNA identification.

It's either the Vongola Famiglia had a damn excellent clean-up team or the family had long gave up the chance in joining on crimes.

That was why, their precinct won't exist for much longer if they fuck this up again. But god, they have evidence this time!

"Because, the Vongola has a damn good Public Relations crew! Because the Vongola has enough money to buy every single printing press in this country to control their own share of scandals and crime! Because – " Inspector Gavino reasoned with an underlying childish groan, "this is the Vongola we're talking about!

"I already told you that giving the public knowledge on what's happening with the murders – note, the Vongola bullets that were found on the victims rib cages – won't mean that Vongola would come scrambling on our doors and explaining themselves!" Gavino explained.

See what Lazzaro meant with stupid-genius? This kid can be ridiculously smart for his own good, actually, good enough to give himself a promotion however, he was sometimes too innocently stupid that their higher ranking officers started doubting his partner.

The kid can be lazy.

"Remember Boss, the Vongola is no woman celebrity that would react to the simplest of scandals. Not the Vongola, nor the people that lead it." Gavino added before he sighed and leaned further on his chair. "Of course, not saying that Don Vongola or his Guardians would even speak to us directly. They are too far high up on our food chain to do so."

The Vongola is too fucking protective of their Don to allow their Prince to come into some precinct where most of the enemy will be. The Famiglia must think of the police for some reckless savages for them to act this way.

However, according to rumours, the Famiglia wasn't protective of their Don because it was expected of them nor was the reason a simple weakness of the said man. Mafia families are always excruciatingly protective of their Alpha – that knowledge is known for the simple fact that the Alpha is the one that leads them to survival and victory.

Actually, the reason is far more personal. It was said that the Vongola Mafioso is protective of the 10th Don because it was purely loyal affection.

Like one would do to a dear, _dear _friend.

Of course, thinking that the Don of Vongola and his Guardians as weak would simply be giving yourself a vulnerability to instant death. The Don is the primary protector of the Famiglia, therefore, a question towards his mental and physical abilities are therefore null. And another fact that the Don of Dons could keep the mafia on a standstill was another reason why you don't mess with the Vongola 10th head. No other Don would give his loyalty and alliance to a man he does not respect on the battlefield.

And with the Guardians, let's just say that they will never be the Elite Guards of the Don if they are weaklings themselves. They are all powerful in their own right.

"But surely, the evidence is enough for the high and mighty to come up with an explanation?" Lazzaro asked in pure annoyance. Why can't they just mess with simple criminals instead of the freaking mafia?

"Nah. The Storm Guardian sent the Media hounds last week with a statement that their Family have no knowledge on the killings. Again." Gavino explained as he played with his tie.

"Also, they are claiming that the insignia found on the bullets are, in their words, _a fucking facsimile of the original_."

Of course, mafia movements – denial. "Facsimile? That bullet insignia is fucking Vongola – you and I both know it!" Lazzaro exclaimed. Gavino only mumbled something about copycats and whatnot.

"Why can't we just issue a warrant of arrest, Boss? Surely that would give us the right to come and get the Vongola heads and interrogate them properly instead of picking the left over remains of this murders and _guessing _that the Vongola – _allegedly _at that is the one that murdered all these people." Ah, of course. Gavino won't be Gavino without the stupid-innocent statements; at least once a day.

"Because, Inspector Federigo Gavino, our higher ups are _still fucking _traumatized about the prior malfunction with Cavallone to issue a warrant of arrest to the fucking head of the Mafia families! They're too fucking scared of another worldwide humiliation!" Lazzaro exclaimed as he felt a small tick on his head.

Oh damn it, his high blood pressure is rising.

"Woah, slow down, Boss – you're slowly beating your last record regarding the number of _F _word you could release in one hour." Gavino commented with a sly smile planted on his face.

Maybe Lazzaro was getting old – or Gavino was just too young a partner.

"Besides, sir – since we're already knee deep on this world humiliation thingy, why don't we just try it? Surely if we _calmly_ go to the Vongola estate and show them the warrant, they would also _calmly _come with us, right? And if not, if we're wrong, then the Vongola would hopefully react more _calmly _than the Cavallone did." Gavino exclaimed with a youthful dazzle. "A small cure, no? Let's just all react calmly."

The Inspector glared at his assistant. Oh, sometimes he'd rather deal with the genius Gavino than the stupid one.

"Oh just shut the fuck up Gavino." He murmured quietly and massaged his forehead – that was already fucking ticking painfully now. "Let's just wait for orders now – and do get me some coffee!"

Gavino stood up and lazily reached for the door, however before he was fully out he turned and said, "Yo, Boss?"

Lazzaro looked and grunted.

"We'll get the _bastardo _who did all these, alright?" He smiled and opened the door. "So calm that bloody pressure of yours."

He closed the door and calmly went to get his Boss some coffee.

Gavino might think stupid for some time – but everybody around him knew he was no fool. He reached for the small plastic that was buried deep on his pant pocket. Inside the clear plastic lay a single silver bullet.

It was one of the five bullets from the five victims. All found on their respective victim's rib cage where most of the delicate organs were protected.

There, the insignia lay in its full glory.

Yes, it could be Vongola.

* * *

**_Vongola Estate, Italy:18:00._**

"A complete, clever facsimile of our insignia." Reborn said as he twirl the silver bullet in between his fingers. "Nonetheless, it looks cheap in comparison of the original."

A simple play with Mist Flames, a few pulling of strings and behold – the Family got hold of one of the evidences in regard the recent killings that the Vongola _allegedly _committed. And now it was being held for display for the likes of Vongola Decimo's inner circle.

For one, Reborn was there. Actually, four of the Arcobelano were there and all in their full adult glory.

Lal Mirch and Colonello were there to represent the CEDEF since Basil and Iemitsu cannot attend the said gathering. Also, both Rain Arcobelano were there to also confirm the validity of the said _evidence_. However, like Reborn – they both claimed that it was a cheap copy of the original insignia.

Fon was also there to represent the Chinese Triad branch of the Famiglia. The Storm Arcobelano reported that there were also a familiar case akin to the Italian Murders the recent month. Though there were no Vongola bullets found on their rib cages; but the killings were mysterious enough that it won't be taken lightly now that it was raised.

A growl.

"Whoever did this might have deep ties with an excellent blacksmith for them to copy such intricate design into a small metal canvas." Gokudera Hayato, commented as he patted the overgrown Uri.

The Storm Leopard merely behaved and lied down on its master's feet.

Unfortunately, Uri would be staying like that for a few more weeks.

With Natsu.

The two felines managed to eat some Sun bolts that Irie Shouichi made a week ago. How he managed to store Sun flames into bolts – know one knew and the box animals seem to manage just fine on their adult forms without troubling their masters. It seemed the Sun bolts strengthened the animals' own Flames enough to sustain themselves.

The troubling part though – both animals were both bloody terrifying. Imagine a lion and a leopard walking around the manor whilst thinking if they were still the same playful cats that they were when they were smaller.

God, having a lion or leopard playfully nibble on your fingers are no joke.

"How about rats?" Yamamoto Takeshi commented as he played with a small, intricate dagger on his hands. "Our family might be loyal – but there can be some who are easily bought – manipulated." Then, without warning, the Rain Guardian threw the dagger towards the Storm Arcobelano.

It had been a game that all of them had forgotten the start of. It became a game that turned into a playful pattern almost akin to that of a spin-the-bottle. One would say his piece when the dagger comes at him or her.

Their Boss could have rebuked them for playing such a dangerous game, but the Sky let them have their fun. After all, the thrill was enough to entertain his Spartan advisor and rather, violent Guardians that all have some kind of limited attention span.

Fon however, easily caught the dagger on its hilt. He smiled politely and played with the blade himself.

"That is possible." Fon replied. "But there are also the possibility of spies. The Chinese Triads managed to catch some within the middle ranks of the branch just a few days ago. But they proved to be from one enemy Famiglia attempting to steal money from the Vongola. And all have no knowledge on the killings on either here or back in China." With that finished report, Fon threw the dagger to Chrome.

Nevertheless, it was the male Mist who caught it for her.

"There were some rumours my dear Nagi and I heard of when we were in Russia two months ago." Mukuro commented with that slightly teasing voice of his. The male Mist watched the unaware back of the Sky as the brunette watched the fading sunset from the room's massive French window (bulletproof of course).

Though he was tempted to try sending the blade towards his innocent leader, he knew it would be a fatal attempt. Gokudera Hayato was nearby and he'd rather have the meeting go smoothly and retire early, than attempt the surely, exciting chaos he would cause with the Storm Guardian. And besides, the _cub _was near.

Well, calling Natsu _cub _could be funny because the Sky Lion was now a _fully grown _cub. And he'd rather have his face not be mauled by the deadly animal.

"It seem that some civilians were starting to get curios on what happened during the Millefiore fiasco." Mukuro said as he played with the sharp edge of the dagger. Oh those possessing days he so missed.

"What do you mean?" Lal asked as she leaned on the wall behind her. "The Arcobelano have resolved that part of the equation." Colonello and Fon nodded. "We were there. We have rebuilt all damages done by Byakuran, erased and replaced memories…"

"But it seemed that the memories of some were resurfacing. Some are already questioning the possibility of something _other_." Chrome added with her small voice. "Surely, that something _other _is what we would call the existence of the Tri-ni-sette."

At the mention of the dreadful seven-cube policy, the Vongola Guardians fisted their respective hands that had their Vongola rings.

True, Tsunayoshi might have destroyed the rings a year prior but one evening, a few months later after everything went back to its original state, the Famiglia received a gift from an unknown sender.

And there, the Vongola rings were safe encased on red velvet cushion. The existence was a question, but it proved to be the original ones. All they had was a simple checkered card that said:

_For the balance of the world. For the Tri-ni-sette. – A Friend_

"It seemed that there are some ripples we have missed." Reborn commented as he watched Mukuro throw the blade towards Ryohei. How the Arcobelano made a mistake was beyond him – _for now._

The Sun Guardian managed to catch it by the hilt just before it reached and slice his jugular. "Ah. The Varia also found the same case when we were in America. The knowledge regarding the Flames seem to come out slowly within some big time corporations and military forces. None were linked with the Mafia but all have some ties with corrupt officials in North America, Asia and a little bit of Europe.

"They don't have any idea how the Flames are manifested but they seem to have enough knowledge regarding the Flames to use it for their own gain. They think of it akin to an abnormal, amusing entertainment. But I'm guessing it won't be long before they realize the true meaning of having Flames. And therefore, a World War III can be possible – to the extreme." Ryohei threw it Gokudera Hayato.

Uri tried to take the blade from its master, wanting to play on it himself. But the Storm Guardian managed to move it far enough from the feline's reach.

"I also have found some valuable information regarding the profiles about the victims." With that, all occupants except the Sky turned to the Right Hand Man.

"They were all developing Flames. Maybe not on the identifying stage that it would be enough to have them manifested but the Flames were there. There were Storm, Rain, Sun, and two of Lightning. Also, all five were civilians."

"Not really." All of them turned to the new voice.

Hibari Kyouya leaned on the farthest wall behind the couch that the Mist Guardians were occupying.

Now that proved how serious their situation was. To have both violent Guardians come too close was almost akin to a miracle. But as Gokudera Hayato said, eleven years had passed and they were now beyond the point of reckless fighting – _at least _during meetings.

The Storm raised an eyebrow and threw the dagger towards the Cloud Guardian who easily caught it before it landed on the area between his eyes.

"The victims were not fully civilians – they were all connected to the Vongola, in one way or another." The Cloud added as a collective gasp from certain individuals could be heard.

The Foundation was damn good.

"One for example was a betrothed to a Vongola Agent. Two were second cousins to some mafioso under the Lightning Division. Another was a long lost mother – since the agent grew up on a foster home. And lastly – " Hibari looked up and found the pleading gaze of their youngest brother.

"The last one was schoolmates to that brat." The adults looked at the paling Lambo.

The young one pretty much hoped that the topic would not be raised. After all, the thought of having one person killed because of the _possible _alliance to him was still a kick on his gut.

He might be Mafioso and Guardian to the Vongola Don and understood the dangers and the inevitable of their world, but by god he hated people getting killed because of him.

Hibari Kyouya, following the game, threw it towards Lambo who scrambled to catch it properly. Unfortunately, from one such as his aloof older brother, he caught it by the wrong end and hissed.

No biggy, it was just a scratch on his palm. "I thought it was just some civilian affair on Aliana getting killed. I just thought she was just being at the wrong place and at the wrong time." Lambo reported as Ryohei carefully took his hand and healed the wound.

"However, now that Kyouya-nii mentioned it, Aliana was both acquainted to me and I-Pin. With her being in the same social club as me, also her mother was I-Pin's teacher in cooking class at school, plus she have mentioned once that her great grandfather had worked for one _Ottavo_. She nor her parents did not know who Ottavo was of course, but I think all of us knew which one Aliana's great grandad meant."

With that done, Lambo put the dagger on the coffee table – apparently lazy to play the game now that one of his hands was wounded (though it was healed). Actually, he can throw on both hands but his hands had minds on their own and were lazy.

"Well, since all information seem to be connected with another," Reborn commented as he picked the dagger and looked at the still quiet Boss in front of them all. "what do you plan to do, _Decimo?_"

It wasn't mockery, no, never that. The young Boss had long gone received the respect and trust from the hitman and Sun Arcobelano so the brunette knew that the question was a mere test from his ex-tutor and present advisor.

Tsunayoshi could feel all eyes on him but he would need to tame his anger first.

However, it seemed Reborn had other plans.

Because the hitman threw the dagger towards Tsunayoshi's back – with Reborn being closest to the young Boss, there had been no time for the Storm to raise his shields.

But it wasn't needed.

Natsu merely gave out a big growl – appropriately stopping the dagger a few millimetres from its master back. And to their uttermost surprise (some visibly, some inwardly) the dagger began to form ice around it.

True, Reborn had guessed. But at least now he proved that Tsunayoshi had indeed harness a new, secret ability. The hitman wondered if the young Boss could also create a flame outside of his body – since he could do it with ice.

All eyes watched the dagger as it was consumed with ice until it was nothing but a chunk of nice, polished frost.

With that done, the dagger fell and the lion played with it.

"Someone is playing with my Family." Tsunayoshi said as he slowly turned to face his Family.

They all watched as their Boss reach out a hand and petted the overgrown cub that he kept as a friend, pet and weapon.

When his eyes looked to face them all, they weren't nonetheless repulsed to see the burning amber that echoed their Boss' tamed temper. Eleven years passed and it seemed Tsuna managed to shorten his _once-upon-a-time _unlimited patience.

"Now," they all watched as Natsu gnawed at the chunk ice, giving out enough power to eventually crush the frost and the dagger. "we can't let that go unpunished won't we?

"You will all find this _bastardo _and bring him to me." Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes and looked at all of them individually. "Understood?"

_Sometimes, _the Guardians and Arcobelano all mused in their minds, _the Sky can be terrifying when provoked. _

"Yes, Decimo."


	3. Chapter Two: The Visit

**I rather enjoy reading Boss!Tsuna because he really is so cool in that character and what-not, but I just realized that he is so ****_damn _****hard to write. Other than that, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh yes, other than that, there are some Italian titles that you need to take note of:**

_**La Nonna**_** - Grandmother**

_**Il Nipote -**_** Grandson/Nephew**

_**Il Ragazzo **_**- Boy**

_**Lo Zio**_** - Uncle**

_****__**Villa dell'Ottavo -**_******Villa of the Eighth**

**Hopefully, everything is correct since I only consulted an online site.**

**Do correct me if I'm wrong though.**

* * *

_**The Game of the Alleged Crimes**_

The Visit

* * *

_**Vongola Estate, Italy.**_

"Well, this is truly a surprise." Tsuna said as the butler closed the giant mahogany double doors that would lead him into the Vongola Hall.

_It truly is an amazing chamber._ The Vongola Decimo thought as he admired once again the beauty of the Hall. It was not as big as the massive ball room of the mansion where generations and generations of Mafia-related and familial parties were held. The Vongola Hall was just a simple room akin to that of a treasured museum.

There were numerous vases made of the purest porcelain and gold, tables and chairs of strong mahogany and Arabian gold that were pushed unto the crimson drapery covered wall. The ceiling was painted of battles long past and the simple, historical origin of the Tri-ni-sette. Also on the far wall that was the direct opposite of the open French windows that would lead to the magnificent Rose Maze, hold the insignia of the Vongola Famiglia. It was made of melted gold and was embedded on the purest porcelain.

Of course, hot-headed, battle-excited, weapon-wielding Guardians were usually _banned _in the Hall and 20 metres from it. The Hall was _too _expensive and _too _sentimentalfor the famiglia for it to be destroyed on a fight as stupid as that as a Guardian spar.

On the wall left to the insignia held the portraits of Vongolian Generations. The ends were that of the Eighth and Ninth Gurdians of the famiglia, and the portraits only gets deeper into history until one would look at the centre of the collection where the founder, and First Generation could be seen.

And to the opposite wall, one should see the portrait of the present Famiglia; however, the wall was empty.

Lucky that the Hall was saved from the Millefiore fiasco a year ago.

"I did not expect this visit, _La Nonna._" Tsuna said as he approached the small, old woman that was dressed in impeccable, vintage Chanel. "Or do you still prefer to be called Ottavo?" Despite her fragile stature, white hair and ninety-something age, Daniela still hold quite a commanding figure.

The younger Boss took the outreached hand of his predecessor and kissed on the glove as dictated of their Italian customs.

"Yes, yes of course, lad." She said as she retreated her hand and steadied her hold on her cane. "I do believe that I failed to send you a note for this visit."

Tsuna watched as the woman who reached the height on level of his chest return her gaze on the portrait in front of them. Like the other portraits, this one was encased in gold framing and was made by their generation's most talented artist.

And on the gold card below it, states:

_Ottava Generazione di Vongola_

"You miss your Guardians." Tsuna guessed. Like all Bosses, Daniela still has the face that told him nothing that would lead him to her emotional state. Because when one is dealing with the mafia, one must only school a face same to that of un-living statues – one cannot afford for an enemy to see weakness and take advantage of the vulnerability it would make. Yet, coupled with his nature and exceptional Intuition, the young Decimo saw everything and that told him that his predecessor – the only lady that graced their Vongolian throne was missing her deceased Guardians.

Daniela frowned for a while – clearly not used in saying her vulnerabilities out loud "Yes," she finally sighed, "Yes, I do."

She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Old age is a blessing you see, especially for one from our world."

She walked and he followed after he offered his arm to aid her all the while allowing himself to enjoy this luxury of talking to someone who also understood what it meant to have such mantle upon his shoulders. "But I guess the feeling of missing the people who served and befriended you would become too heavy with time. Sometimes I wish that I did not outlive them all and died in battle after I passed the mantle to my dear Timoteo."

"Now, _La Nonna_, what would your Guardians say if they hear you say that?" He asked gently as the thought of losing another relative, direct or not, made his heart ache.

"That is exactly the case, _Il Ragazzo_," they stopped for a while as they examined the painting of the Sixth Generation, "they are no longer here to reprimand me and I do so miss the feeling of being reprimanded by them."

Sometimes, Tsuna would think if he would also be feeling the same reminiscing emotions that Daniela is feeling when he reached her age and his Guardians have long gone. Perhaps, not – thinking that they would have no regrets and already lived a fulfilling life despite being in the Mafia however, he had no doubts that despite their near-annoying nature Tsunayoshi would miss them too.

Daniela pointed a slightly shaky finger to the Sixth Boss, "Just like Signore Simora did."

Of course Tsuna knew how all the Bosses died or in some cases, retired from the Famiglia – Reborn made sure all facts were drilled into his student's mind like the back of his hand.

Simora, or the Sixth Boss of Vongola died in battle long before his Guardians did.

"But if you did – we would not have the kind of guidance we have learned from you." It was not a political statement, but a fact. He no longer have the reason to play politics with his predecessor. "Do not forget that it was from you that I learned the Italian Etiquette one would expect from a Famiglia Head." Tsuna joked in hoped of lightening Daniela's mood.

It was true though.

It was Ottavo who taught him the Etiquette of a Mafia Don – all the way back when he just turned sixteen and Nono was still in reign.

He was rewarded by a small laughter and he smiled himself – practically proud that he managed to incite Daniela some happiness. After all, he was also her favourite.

They did not speak again until they have reached the slightly bigger portrait that stated:

_Prima Generazione di Vongola_

Both of them stared – eyes full of awe and respect for the First Generation. He could not really blame Daniela or himself – studying the First Generation on that remarkable portrait was also one of his favourite past times.

Like all others that had copied the pose, the first familial portrait hold all of the Guardians and Founders.

There was the aloof Alaude who stood on the far left, eyes wary and alert despite them being in oil and paint; there was also pure, undoubted irritation for being forced on such a small task, but there was the sense of calm and relaxation as he hold himself with raw dignity and self-respect all the while allowing himself to be bound to his Family as the artiste immortalized them. Beside the aloof Cloud was the First Generation's youngest brother – Lampo, who had one eye closed; he was nothing but bored and seem to cannot wait until the artiste finished his last strokes and dismissed them, however, one could not simply ignore that despite the bored and lazy frown of his lips, the young Lightning had a small curve on his frowning mouth – allowing the audience to see that he was planning mischief that no doubt put himself on trouble.

Next to the young Lightning was the blazing Knuckle who simply stood and smiled an impossible, _shining _grin that seemed to emit sparkles and light – there was no doubt that the Priest was one of the few members of the family who could have been excited and actually willing to do the portrait. Next to him was the deceitful Mist (the painting could have been done before Daemon's betrayal) who was all smirks and tricks – there was no doubt that the illusionist was amused of the task albeit his irritation for such a waste of their precious, expensive time.

Below the teasing Mist and sitting on the throne's right arm (technically he was on the left but it depends on the point of view) was Asari Ugetsu whose smile was so calming one would feel the pureness of it – though like the other Guardians who wielded no weapon for the portrait, the Rain seem to hold his own musical instrument. On the opposite side of the throne was the Right-Arm of Vongola Primo, G who had a cigarette on his lips and seemed to scowl in order to warn the artiste that he better _'hurry-the-fuck-up'_ before said he could make him into a living, _painting _bulls-eye.

And at the centre of them all was the Great Sky. Calmly smiling and looking directly at the artiste, it was obvious that Giotto enjoyed the _whimsical _task that he had done, but nonetheless the Sky was truly happy being among comrades and friends. _And to get away from paperwork_. Tsuna thought with a smile.

"Why is your portrait not up on the wall yet, _Il Nipote?_" Daniela asked as she pull him back from his Primo-indulging thoughts.

True, his generation's portrait should have been made and hung on the opposite wall of the collection. As tradition to the family, the present Generation's portrait would be hung in front of their predecessors, something about being reminded of history and what-not.

"I do plan to, but as you have seen, it would be quite a feat to gather everyone, stand still, and have the artiste paint without death-threats, _accidents_ and fights all the while finishing with the artiste's sanity safely intact." Tsuna explained with amusement.

He could just imagine.

"Oh yes, I do remember that they are a handful." Daniela mused as she slowly led them to one of the chair-coffee table set that was facing the open French windows. "But seeing that Primo achieved it, I don't doubt that you could do so too, Tsunayoshi."

He laughed it off and guided her to her seat, all the while patiently waiting for the entering maids to enter, serve the dishes and exit.

As Tsuna watch the Roze Maze through the open doors of the French windows, Daniela drank her tea before starting the conversation again. "I hear that someone is messing with Family, Decimo."

Tsuna turned to her and leaned back into the loveseat, he needed to control his rage as he was reminded again of their current problem also he guessed that Daniela would start conversing the much serious topics; if her addressing of him with his Family title could tell him anything else.

"_Si._" He answered before he reached for the fine caffeine in front of him. "But it won't be long before we catch him and teach the world again why they don't mess with our Family."

He took a sip of the steaming cup before he explained the recent information his Guardians and the Arcobelano reported the night before. "I see; someone is trying to frame us up." Daniela commented as Tsuna finished his report.

He wasn't really obliged to tell her anything – but it was dictated to him by his respect towards his predecessor. And besides, in times like this he is all but welcome to advise.

"The Allied Families are still supporting us though I know that they have questions to ask themselves." Tsuna added, as Daniela scoffed, "Of course. They learn not to question the Vongola! We have earned that right. What of our enemies?"

"Still looking for more information that would give them the GO to attack us. Apparently, they all are waiting for their own people to be victimized by this killer to finally have the excuse to wage war with us." Tsunayoshi added. A war won't be a problem though, he'll just have to protect his Family.

"I doubt that Decimo, most of them are quite afraid to wage war upon us. You have grown powerful and despite being a handful, it is no question that your Guardians are too." Daniela explained with a hint of a teasing Grandmother. Tsuna smiled and bowed his head, "You flatter me."

All of Timoteo's sons (including Xanxus) weren't able to really get close with Daniela – especially when she was still a woman of power and was playing politics among her enemies before. But when she finally, fully retired, her grandchildren were long dead and Xanxus kept with himself.

So, Daniela poured her adoration to the youngest heir – Tsunayoshi.

"Oh yes, before this visit is done," Surprisingly, Tsunayoshi could feel a migraine growing with those words, "did anyone by the name of Signore Adriano Esposito Ricci came knocking on your door for knowledge about the Flames?"

Tsuna raised his brow – really? A civilian asking about Flames? Now that was indeed a new addition to their gathered information.

"No." There was another man though. But it wasn't the Flames he was interested about.

"He came to me before – during the year I was preparing to leave the mantle to my Timoteo." Daniela put down the tea cup and looked straight to the Rose Maze. "He came to me, young lad as he was – probably as young as you are now, and was asking my support for his research.

"The research was about the Flames. I refused of course, thinking that the Flames shouldn't be made a public knowledge to the civilians. I did not give him information nor money but he didn't stop courting me of recognition and working credits; promising me power and influence above my rank. I couldn't give a damn and finally he just gave up." Daniela looked at him again and simply nodded and the young Decimo immediately understood the meaning of it.

_He might be connected to these killings on your hands, Decimo._

"Adriano was a smart kid though. I would give him that. A pity I wasn't able to keep contact with him." Daniela sighed and Tsuna all but wondered if his predecessor missed the feeling of being the one in control. Of being in power.

"No, I might have not countered this Adriano Ricci of yours, _La Nonna_, but a few days ago, one Celso Lombardi did." Tsuna could just recall that petite young man who visited him before.

Lombardi was older than most of his Guardians but he already had the signs of age on his face. As if he was being whipped to work.

"He didn't ask me of Flames, but he offered me a proposition that was very interesting." Tsuna said and waited for his predecessor to look at him, "Oh? Tell me about it."

"He offered me money, a tempting hundred thousand euros. Lombardi wanted to buy a Family heirloom." He explained. It was indeed a tempting offer – if Tsunayoshi was any younger, weaker man in the Mafia or if his Family was in any way a few floors down the food chain. A hundred thousand euros, for the Vongola is nothing but measly change, bragging aside of course.

"Oh? What did he want to buy?" Daniela asked with amusement? "Surely he was a representative for some museum wanting to buy an antique. After all, I did once encounter a curator wanting to buy some of these portraits."

The Decimo laughed.

Of course, the Vongola Manor was after all a building full of history. "Oh I do wish it was the portraits he offered for." He answered and Daniela looked at him with a raised white brow, oh how his Great-Grandmother never lost her young air was beyond him. "The rings." He watched as Daniela lost her laughter and replaced it with a more, older possessiveness. "He offered for the rings, Ottavo."

He quietly waited for his predecessor to ease down – after all, even if he had politely listened to Lombardi's proposition, it was still a shock for him that a man could have such a nerve.

He might not know the real importance of the heirlooms, but still!

"How dare he! The rings are as important to the Family as the Sky Flames flowing on your veins! I can't believe that a man such as himself could have such guts! Surely you said no?" Daniela asked him.

"Of course, _La Nonna_, you insult my capabilities and wise judgement." He teased her and was rewarded again by laughter.

After all, Daniela grew up in the Mafia and was deprived by the simple indulges such as teasing of a relative, direct or not. Therefore, the Decimo took it upon himself to make his Great-Grandmother happy – after all, she is still part of the Family.

They continued to make small conversations – the two of them avoiding any topics regarding the Mafia as much as possible; successfully making Daniela's visit a very casual one.

Later on, when he was walking her to the door after a much quiet dinner – the Guardians after all knew how to behave _sometimes_, Tsuna again felt the strengthening of his migraine. "Can you not spend the night here, _La Nonna_?" He asked before the butlers could open the main entrance of the Manor.

"After all, it's already rather late. And surely, you must be tired?" He asked her all the while rubbing the hand that was on his arm – trying his best to soothe her and make her do as what he told her.

Unfortunately, his predecessor only smiled and stopped, only so she could look at him.

He pleaded with his eyes and she reached for his cheek with a shaky palm. "I know what you're doing, _Il Ragazzo_, you are stalling me." Tsuna frowned but did not remove her hold on his cheek. "But – "

"Hush, Tsunayoshi. I know what I would meet later on. After all, I couldn't have been a Vongola Boss if I didn't have any ounce of Intuition." Daniela smiled again and it took a moment for Tsuna to bow his head so she could land a kiss on his forehead.

And with that, he could feel the transfer.

His small inheritance from Daniela – the big ounce of her Sky Flames until what remained of her was her life force.

He watched her go until the car that was her escort could no longer be seen on the night milieu. Tsuna did not ask for any one to go and follow her.

After all, Daniela was resolved on this. She knew that it would happen and that was why she went to the Manor, visited and talked with him, talked about the Family, tolerated his Guardians – asked for his _Lo Zio_, Xanxus, despite her fragile physique.

After all, Daniela missed her Guardians.

And Tsuna could only wait.

* * *

_**Villa dell'Ottavo, Italy.**_

Despite the chaos of the villa that was Daniela's home, his Great-Grandmother could have only been sleeping.

She was found tucked-in on her big canopy bed and a smile on her face. Yes, she could have been sleeping if one would ignore the hole and the blood on her chest.

Tsuna could only stare at her.

This is what Daniela wanted. To die in battle. To die serving the Famiglia. She might have not fought with Flames since she had given him all that she had left but after the unnatural silence of the villa, Tsuna could have sworn that the Eighth Head of the Vongola had sworn herself to Omerta.

There were no other victims; no other struggles nor bodies found – his Great-Grandmother planned it well, it seems. Even to her death, she acted like a Boss. Daniela made sure that her people were not there that evening, and even if her security was no longer as tight as it used to be when she was Boss, there were no other Mafioso found on her villa.

Other than that, the villa was in utter chaos.

Like the aftermath of a robbery.

"Clearly, someone was searching for information." Reborn said as he entered Daniela's room.

He had brought a few people with him aside from the clean-up and medical teams. There was only Hayato and Reborn.

"They did not only do this to incite a killing so it seems," Hayato said as he looked at Ottavo and the bullet-hole on her chest. They did not need to put her into autopsy so they could know if the bullet was on her ribcage. Or if the bullet had the fake insignia on it.

Of course, now that it was clearly a crime done to the Mafia, the Vongola was first on the scene. "They wanted the information Ottavo had. But the question is _What_?" The Storm finished.

"Hayato," Tsuna called "Other than the fact that the victims had the fake bullet on their ribcages, what other fact have you found out about the killings? Any consistent effect found?"

Hayato made to think for a while as if he was scanning his mental notes for any missed information or consistency… "_Si. _The victims were found with eyes and mouth agape – as if they were screaming for something… Or if they were abused mentally or was suffering a big amount of physical torture." Hayato explained.

Tsuna thought for a while, actually, all three of them did.

"Flames." The Decimo finally announced. The victims were all left to gape but his Grandmother was left like she was sleeping.

"They were searching for Flames."


	4. Chapter Three: Three Instances

**Surprisingly, I have a quick idea on the next chapter after _The Visit_. Also, I needed to make this quick since university would be starting soon. Anyway, like the first two, there are other terminologies you would need to know about:**

_**Il Figglio - **_**Son**

_**Il Ragazzo **_**- Boy**

_**Decima Generazione**_** - Tenth Generation**

_**Istituto del Marchese Rafaello dei Giusti**_** - Institute of Marquis Raphael of the Righteous**

* * *

_**The Game of the Alleged Crimes**_

Three Instances

* * *

**_Florence, Italy: 11:30._**

Inspector Federigo Gavino stretched further on his poor desk and groaned as he totally ignored the messy paperwork he was lying on. He was bored – that much is apparent and the time on his wall clock mockingly told him that only a good five minutes had passed since he gave out on typing his report.

_Why does time move so slow whenever you want it to go faster?! _Gavino thought as he sighed and leaned, this time, on his rickety chair. "So much for the excitement of police life." He said out loud as he once again thought that maybe it was a wrong decision to study criminology instead of just accepting his birthright to their company.

"Nah. I'll just wait for that old man to die." Never, in this lifetime will he come crawling back to that old man his mother married in a cloudy haze of lust and imaginary love.

His mother, the renowned Madame Donatella Gavino-Ricci was an heiress in her own right. They owned numerous museums all around the world and were known to be great benefactors of successful and upcoming researchers.

Gavino (he will be using his mother's maiden name) was merely a few years old, his Nana told him, when the Madame brought home a man she swore she would marry.

It was bad enough that the Madame kept a _love _child but to marry a man way below her rank and circle caused quite a scandal! Albeit, the said step-father never tried to win his affection, after all, it was the Madame he was trying to win and hold in between his fingers.

However, it was the time when the man had buried himself on his job and research that he had forgotten the woman who had given him the support to continue on his life-long search. Madame Donatella immersed herself in alcohol and had given her son to his loyal, loving Nana. She did nothing else but supply the money for both her husband and son's needs. Aside from that – she killed herself with alcohol poisoning.

A few years of contenting himself with his Nana's love and trying to ignore the man who managed to get fifty-percent of his inheritance, did only Gavino asked for information about his real father.

"Alas, I know nothing about him, _Il Figlio._" His Nana told him and with a small frown he gave up in asking questions.

A knock pulled him back to reality and Gavino welcomed the sight of his Boss, Chief Inspector Claudio Lazzaro. "Aish! You lazy sunovabitch!" The younger officer smiled at the welcome scolding.

The Chief was the closest person he really had for a father.

"You did not even try pretending to be buried in work!" Lazzaro commented as he let himself in on his young partner's office.

"Correction!" Gavino gestured towards his messy paperwork, "I am buried in work. The wrong thing here is that I am _not _working." Lazzaro grunted and picked out a file folder, raised a brow and reached out to smack the boy on his head.

"Oi, watch it old man!" Gavino whined and Lazzaro rolled his eyes. "Aish! This report was supposed to be on my desk yesterday! Haven't you really started on this? I can't believe you!" He scolded and the younger officer only laughed and brushed it off.

Sometimes, his spoiled self really gets into surface. "Anyway, any new improvement on the Italian Killings?" He asked as his Boss seated himself on the chair by the desk.

The mean leaned on the seat and frowned. "No, but hell Vongola has gone quiet."

Gavino frowned at the slight edge of his older officer's voice. The statement could have passed as something normal, but hey, this was the Vongola they were talking about. And in the five years he had been working in the force, he had learned that when the Vongola moves, utter disbelief and unpredictable-ness were always expected. "Quiet? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, doesn't that usually mean that they were up to something or that they are the one's guilty with the killings? You know, _silence means yes _thingy?"

Lazzaro sighed and closed his eyes, "Probably. But a Quiet amongst the Mafia literally meant the calm before the storm – especially if the Vongola started it. Also, there's an interesting rumour flying around since this morning."

He only could raise a brow and patiently waited for his older officer to continue.

"Rumour states that Vongola Ottavo is dead." An interesting case indeed. "Ottavo? Eighth Boss of the Vongola finally died, huh? Old age I presume?" If that was the case, then they could safely say that the Mafia – the Vongola is merely mourning the loss of their ex-Boss.

"Old age my arse. Someone has murdered the old hag on her home. This definitely changes the case." Lazzaro commented as he deepen his frown.

Oh yes, a big change indeed. "All of us wished that she died in old age though – because honestly, that was the safer case."

Now, he wasn't used to this side of Lazzaro.

Gavino was used in listening to the thundering, commanding voice of his betters that he almost believed them being almost god-like. But this one, Lazzaro showed him a man that had fears and flaws. This was a man who had seen something so terrifying it scarred his soul. "What are we talking about exactly, Boss?" He asked.

Lazzaro turned to him, his pale grey eyes warning Gavino's darker green that he should listen to every word that he will be saying next.

"Vongola blood has been spilled, boy." He said, "And the Famiglia won't stop to nothing to avenge this crime done to one of their own. They will leave no stone unturned, no man unquestioned. The Decimo might be a good, respectable man by nature but he is known to be fiercely protective of the family. And Vongola Ottavo was not only an elder of their family; she was also Great-Grandmother to the present Don. Therefore, a bloodbath is in our near future."

Gavino leaned – this was truly an interesting warning. Never in his years have he actually considered the Mafia being so scary that they made his nerves tremble in fear. There was no doubt that some people who managed to cross the Mafia had turned into paranoid shells of their person.

But this wasn't his first encounter of the Mafia.

So it is not just the organizations.

This was Vongola.

"That's why, I tell you, boy – " Lazzaro pointed at him, "Never doubt the rumours that the Vongola is the strongest Mafia Famiglia around. Because, fact is – they truly are. And the _Decima Generazione _is powerful enough to actually bind Europe if they want to. If not, the whole world."

Now, that done it alright.

* * *

**_Florence, Italy: A Few Days Ago…_**

Celso Lombardi knew that the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia was a stubborn lad. Oh, he won't be a Mafia Don if he weren't but god; he just rejected a hundred thousand euros!

If only he was some novice on this business and was a lesser man, Lombardi could have taken his chance and made a run with the money. But he knew his Boss won't rest until he will have Lombardi's head on one of his ancient silver platters.

Oh, joy!

He recalled the magnificent Manor that was home to the Vongola Famiglia. The beauty of each trinket and furniture, the temptation to linger and examine each portrait and antique was bloody strong – he all but understood the urge of his Boss to try his luck and buy a Vongolian heirloom.

After all, everything inside the Manor seemed to beg the audience for further examination and know the story behind each shiny surface.

He was particularly guided into a room where he was scanned to the very last strand of his hair and nail. The advancement in technology was no longer a question after that particular experience; especially after they had confiscated the small gun he kept on a thin holster below his coat. And the surprising fact after all that was he was not harmed!

There was no rude shove or strong grip. Nor was there any raised voice or judging eyes. But despite the respect the Mafioso had given him, there was no doubt that all of them were alert and was guarding him like hawks on a sitting duck.

Only then did they guide him to where the Decimo was. On a lovely balcony overlooking the gargantuan lawn of his Manor; it looked like the Don was having a break and was enjoying the sight of small children playing on his grounds.

How they allow the children to freely play among Mafia grounds was beyond Lombardi.

He had greeted and the Don greeted back. He indulged him into a small conversation first, asking about the children and – _what the fu _– there was a lion playing among the small creatures!

The Don only chuckled and assured him that _Natsu_ won't harm the children.

Now that was another feat how strong the Vongola were.

After he entertained the Don and actually ate the food presented to him did Lombardi announce his proposition. He was amazed that the Don did not even react on his proposal but then, he almost expected that the Don would agree to the offer. After all, even in the Mafia – a hundred thousand Euros was no joke!

When the Don said that he clearly would not sell him the rings, he was guided back to the lounge where he almost bumped into another Mafioso. Being the first time he was ignored and shown impolite behaviour, Lombardi all but frowned. Oh well, not everything was good anyway.

So, he rode his car and exited the Vongola Estate.

And now, he would face his Boss and explain their failure. "Celso, my boy! How did the deal go?" His Boss asked as he entered the said man's office.

"Good afternoon sir. May I?" Lombardi asked and gestured towards the seat in front of his Boss' desk. "Yes, yes – please. So, tell me? Where are my rings?" The excitement in his Boss' voice was clearly undeniable and it almost made Lombardi scoff, obviously, his Boss assumed that the Decimo agreed.

"Sorry, Signore. But the Vongola Don said no." He reported.

And the Boss raised a brow. "Did you offer him a bigger amount?"

"Yes sir. But the Don made it obvious that he will not sell us the rings." Lombardi added and he watched the lines appear on his Boss' face. Clearly, he was not amused by this. "I should have expected this.

"Damn those Vongola – no matter the generation, their Boss' are clearly borne from stubborn wombs! Who do they think they are? This could have been a century-worth of break through and they are the only ones hindering my success!"

Lombardi waited for a while and let his Boss grumble on his misfortune. After all, this wasn't the first time his Boss was denied of something he clearly wanted. And by his experience, when his Boss was denied – things usually don't end well for the other party.

"What shall we do then, Boss?" He asked. Seriously, it wasn't just the money that made him work for this man. It was also because the job provided him the never ending thrill of excitement by walking on the edge. Like they were playing a good game of Russian Roulette.

"The Vongola clearly won't provide that one thing that would make this project a success so we'll have to make do with the other process then. They don't like it smooth – fine!" His Boss screamed as he stood up and lit a cigarette.

"We'll do it my way and we'll do it rough!"

Now, why did it sound so much like the last nail on the coffin?

* * *

**_Istituto del Marchese Rafaello dei Giusti, Italy: Present – 14:00._**

"Something is seriously bugging me today." Lambo said as he took off the white blazer that served as part of his school's uniform. Along with red chequered slacks, black button ups and messily placed stripped tie, the young Mafioso groaned as he joined I-Pin in exciting the building to go home. "Like something is about to go wrong."

The said girl who still had her braids and amazing enough, still neat girl version of the uniform, sighed. Evidently this wasn't the first time that she faced this conversation with the curly haired teen.

"Come on, Lambo – not this again! Stop imitating Tsuna-nii's Intuition." I-Pin scolded, "You and I both know that you don't have a single ounce of it even to save your life!" She added.

It was a joke though.

The young Bovino might not be on the level the other Guardians stood in but he was nonetheless powerful in his own right. There was the battle experience in growing up from such a tiny, whining baby to the charismatic teen that he was now. Oh come on? Who was he kidding? Try living with a bomb-threatening, low-tolerance perfectionist as a big brother cum tutor, and a whole other battle-ready family and see if you won't grow up like how Lambo Bovino did.

And even if I-Pin had put Lambo down to his arse most of the time that they sparred, the young Triad knew that it was only because Lambo had always held back when he was handling her. Blame it to their sibling-_ish _relationships. (It was an unspoken secret in the Manor that the young Triad _is _Lambo's first crush).

"Seriously I-Pin! Something is really bugging me today!" Lambo whined again and I-Pin could tell that he might be telling the truth this time. If only he got rid of that whiny voice.

"Maybe it's because you left your homework again back at the Laboratory?" I-Pin guessed and she knew she hit it spot on when Lambo stopped for a while a released a string of cuss.

"Aish, watch your language Lambo!" I-Pin sighed as they finally neared the red-bricked and black-iron gate of the Institution. "Tsuna-nii won't be glad if he hears that."

"Well, you can blame it to Haya-nii's influence on me! I'm sure it will be a fun scene to see _bakadera _getting grilled by Tsuna-nii." Lambo snickered loudly as he can already imagine his plans taking action.

He would swear in front of his Tsuna-nii, he would be scolded and caught, and then pointing at Haya-nii would be just too easy…

Just before he could propose his plans to I-Pin, he caught sight of a seriously, cliché black van and the young Lightning felt the adrenaline tensing on his body as he narrowed his eyes.

Living with his brothers taught him well of course – and if one was staring hard enough on Lambo's green eyes, one could see the screws and tools of his head working as the youngest Vongola Guardian calculated their chances of escaping this _abduction_. After all, in times like this – he was naturally the leader. He doesn't need to pull rank upon her.

He was the boy and he was the Lightning Guardian of Vongola's Sky, he needed to put I-Pin to safety first.

"Looks like I have some intuition myself, I-Pin." Lambo said in a quite voice that made I-Pin look at him and follow his gaze.

However, before Lambo could even tell her their supposed to be escape, Lambo and I-Pin felt the familiar coldness being pressed on their backs. Any kids their age could have tensed immediately, but these two however grew up with so much more near-death experiences to allow their natural instincts to go in – panic and_ kill _that is.

After all, their Tsuna-nii doesn't need anymore problems (the older Guardians provided enough), so they allowed their schooled features to act all cool and nonchalant and didn't give the assailants the satisfaction to see them squirm and shake in fear.

"You will come with us, brats." The man behind Lambo whispered between them. "Walk."

They felt a slight shove and they were being led into the van. _Oh how cliché._ Lambo thought as they calmly followed the commands and entered the van. Their assailants could have planned it well since the two Mafioso couldn't hear nor feel any panic around them that would signify anyone noticing their abduction.

As they entered the tinted van, both of them immediately knew that none of their kidnappers were Flame-users, but since there were numerous killings nowadays that involved Flame-holders, Lambo and I-Pin couldn't help but feel the tension.

In an attempt to straighten his tie, Lambo felt for and pressed the only mismatched button on his shirt – it would turn on the signal to the Manor that the young Lightning is in trouble and would need of back-up and some tracking.

The silence passed by and the next thing the teenagers knew was that they have passed by the city and were now travelling an untraveled road.

For the mean time, they have two missions: one would be to cool the kidnappers long enough to know the reason behind their abduction; two, stay alive and safe or it would be hell to pay if their Tsuna-nii finds out that they hurt themselves.

"Well, I guess I should be saying thank you," the man in front of them finally said, "You made this task easier."

Lambo raised his brows before questioning with his spoiled yet edged voice, "Are we going to have the honours of knowing our abductors?"

The leading-man, the one who spoke with them gave out a laugh, "You can call me Adolfo, I guess. Since it won't be long until we're finished with the two of you." He said as the other men laughed with him.

There were six in total. One was driving, two on the back, one on either side of the teenagers and Adolfo. Quite a few actually.

"Why?" I-Pin asked in a monotonous voice that contradicted the spoiled, rich tone of Lambo. Adolfo turned to her and looked at her directly, "Why what, honey?"

The girl raised a brow at the disgusting endearment but nonetheless answered, "Why did you kidnap us?"

Adolfo, not noticing the sudden tension in the van answered, "Well, let's just say that as payment for one rejection, Vongola Decimo would be paying with his little siblings' lives. You see, he made our Boss very angry a few days ago."

Ah, so it all leads back to revenge upon the Vongola Decimo. Sigh, of course. And since it was a Mafia deal – it made Lambo and I-Pin's job a lot easier. They could strike out without worrying the consequences of hurting civilians. "Oh so," Lambo confirmed, "We're supposed to be the blood price on the 'insult' that my big brother supposedly made to your Boss?"

"Oh yes you are!" One man from behind them answered which, confusing enough for the teens, made the others laugh. Clearly, their humour was slightly off.

_Oh this would be so fun._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter Four: Darkness

**Why am I updating so fast? Because school is starting SOON. And when I say SOON - it means Monday. So here it is. This is so far the longest chapter I have done for this fic.**

**WARNING: There will be torture and slight cussing. If you don't like, then don't read.**

* * *

_**The Game of the Alleged Crimes**_

Darkness

* * *

**_Florence, Italy: 14:05._**

"Is it done?" His Boss' voice sounded through the dark room even before Celso Lombardi could close the door behind him after his entrance. The man sighed but answered that as ordered, in exchange of Vongola Decimo's denial of his Boss' request a few days prior, the said Don would be losing his little siblings' lives.

The men were sent, the money – prepared.

Celso Lombardi might be a mutt for his Boss, but there were times that he questions his Boss' sanity. Of course, after seeing men and women come begging to his Boss to redo the contracts they have refused before was a lesson too clear for Lombardi to never cross his Boss. But this time, _I think you're pushing it too much Boss. _He thought as the more rational part of himself whispered.

Come on, this was the _fucking _Vongola they had just crossed!

"Boss?" Lombardi voiced, "Are you sure this is the right thing?"

His Boss puffed out smoke but didn't turn his swivel chair to meet Lombardi's question. However, the man was patient enough to wait for his liege to speak first before concluding that the man he had served for years had actually quite lost his sanity – or whatever remained of it.

"Have you sent the invite to my son? The one for the regional meet?" His Boss questioned. "Yes sir. However, the young master had it sent back." He answered politely.

Now that was another thing. Little that he knows about his Boss' family was that he married a good socialite who already had a son; that's it. And aside from the candid photos that he found on his Boss' desk one day (he was so sure was taken by a Private Investigator), Lombardi could say that the boy and his Boss is currently not in good terms.

"That boy is stubborn. Hmpf! Pathetic." Another puff of smoke, "Anyway, he'll come around once he gets bored with his measly game of playing Inspector." Oh, so the boy was a member of the force.

Now wasn't this game a little bit dangerous?

His Boss was playing Russian Roulette with the police and the Mafia. Either way, Lombardi preferred the police – surrender to the lesser devil of course.

"He was always like that you know – ever since he was a kid." Maybe, just maybe – his Boss could have quite loved the boy that was his through civil papers but never in blood. The older man's voice said so. "Always getting bored after finally getting the hang of the game. One moment or another he'll crawl back to me. And together we will teach the world the new ways." Maybe not.

The man sounded he just wanted to see a younger mirror of himself. He just wanted to reassure himself that when he dies, someone would still make sure that whatever success he had started would be pursued.

"Anyway, did everyone respond to the regional meet?" Finally, the man swivelled his chair and turned on the lamp. He looked every inch the powerful rich man that he was. Big with wide shoulders that was clothed in excellent suit; though he was wrinkled in age and white hair it was his Boss' eyes that proved his terrifying soul that was somehow bleached with _insanity_.

Lombardi approached the desk and placed the manila folder that held the positive replies of attendance of the invited.

Scientists, Inventors, Military men, Politicians, Executives…

"Good, good." The Boss whispered as he scanned the wonderful papers of replies. "At least some people are ambitious enough to join me. Now, Lombardi, see this men? They wanted power! Strong men!" His Boss praised and somehow, Lombardi could feel his scar itch.

The scar. He didn't know how he managed to get that during his tour in the Vongola Manor, nor did he remember if he run into something sharp or something… Just one night he found the smooth line on his nape, not three inches long.

It started to burn and suddenly there was nothing but darkness.

The last thing he heard? Adriano Esposito Ricci's laughter.

* * *

**_Florence borders, Italy: 14:30_**

"Seriously, your guys' humour is a little off." Lambo commented as the van finally stopped out of nowhere. "Are we still in Florence?" He added as the men opened the sliding doors and none too gently pushed the teens out of the vehicle.

Now that they were out of the tinted disguise of the van, the teens could see that they were still in Florence, though quite far from civilization. Their current destination was surrounded by never-ending grasslands and meadows.

How the villains found this place was a big wonder to the youngest members of Vongola's inner circle. "Watch the hair! It took hours you know!" He whined and slapped the rough hand that managed to grab on his curly locks.

Lambo was right though. It did take hours to tame his rather, _seriously _curly hair. When the hand managed to let him go, he and I-Pin were _rudely _pushed unto the ground. He glared at them for awhile and let their horrid laughter fill the air around them. If he didn't have any influence of Take-nii's patience, then he would surely have gone a good Gokudera Hayato at them. Note: attacking them to kingdom come.

"What you did is quite rude." Lambo heard I-Pin say as he pull himself to his feet. He helped his playmate up first before dusting the dirt from his uniform. The young Lightning didn't need to wonder if the device planted on his shirt acquired any damage – that was Vongola Tech, definitely first class.

"Well, should we play with the children first before we kill them?" Adolfo asked his mates as he wipes the tears from his eyes. Whatever they have joked about really gave him the laughter of his life.

He didn't know that he needed lots of those now.

"You wouldn't like to play with us." Lambo yawned as he stretched his limbs.

The laughter stopped. The teens smirked. "Usually we don't play fair." He added with a naughty smile.

"You mean you. You never follow the rules." I-Pin retorted with a snort of her own.

Adolfo and the others glared at them. If there was anything unnatural to the two teens in front of him – it was that they were toorelaxed for someone kidnapped and _would-be-_killed. "Alright, how about this." Lambo announced.

"You let us go and I'll ask my Tsuna-nii to not hurt you _too much_? Good deal, yeah?" Lambo proposed.

If the two teens were not provoked, they could have easily passed as rich, spoiled and rottenly lazy kids. Harmless, defenceless, and currently _heirs_-in-distress that are waiting for rescue.

To say that this was their first kidnapping was an understatement. And besides, the deal was quite good. Why? The first time the children, including Fuuta, were kidnapped – the Vongola heir with his avenging Guardians didn't take it easily. They didn't kill, yes – but not without reason. And the Vongola is especially protective with their young. And the children were bloody young then.

Lambo did hope that they would take his offer. Albeit the rude pushing and pulling of his hair, the young Lightning was scared on what will happen to this men. He wasn't scared for them; it was just dear, gentle Tsuna-nii is scary when he's mad.

"Oh yeah? That's a bad deal kid." One man answered. "We run for our lives, and you still live that bloody luxurious life of yours." The other men nodded. "How about this, we kill you and we go get our money? The Vongola doesn't even know who killed you. You go to heaven, we get our money. Better deal, no?"

The other men laughed and the teens looked at each other. "So, three minutes?" I-Pin asked in a whisper. "Nah – I'll bet they'll do something stupid before they attempt us. Three-and-a-half, more or less." Lambo calculated and I-Pin shrugged.

He's better at this calculating stuff anyway.

"So? How about we make the kids dance?" Another guy suggested and the teens raised their brows. Again, the teens looked at each other. _Let's give them some show._

**Bang!**

One of the guys had aimed his gun on Lambo's feet and the teen, knowing that the aim was good and would have hit him on his foot, jumped. "Oi! Watch where you aim that thing! Someone could get injured!" He scolded as the men laughed.

Another also aimed his gun on I-Pin's feet and fired. The girl didn't even flinch as the aim was off and were a few inches from her foot. "Now, I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Lambo said.

"We usually play ugly. You wouldn't want to upset us now." I-Pin warned. It wasn't just her but damn, Lambo can cause good chaos if he was up to it. And besides, there had been two firings. If the men dared to aim their guns at them again, the two teens would have their GO.

One man, particularly the one who fired the gun first, raised his brow and nonetheless aimed again.

They didn't even see Lambo move.

One time he was there, standing lazy beside his 'girlfriend' and the next, he had pulled one arm of the assailant, put it behind the said man, forced the outreached gun hand and suddenly, the weapon was hardly pressed on his forehead. Lambo breathing steady behind the man and his arm was poised perfectly to hinder any other moment from his victim.

"I did gave you your warning."

Oh god. The kid naturally appeared weak, lazy and spoiled. That's why none of his enemies ever expected him to gut their throats.

The next thing that had happened has been a mixture of arms, bullets, legs and scream from the other party.

It was Adolfo who screamed the battle cry as they all but aimed their guns at their comrade who had Lambo behind him – totally forgetting the other teen.

They fired the weapons which successfully killed their comrade. Lambo had jumped and landed on the roof of the van with the gun he had taken from the now dead abductor.

Since they were approved to finish their education on a public, open site – they were not allowed, however, to take weapons with them. They were only expected to rely on their wit, physical abilities and the will of their Flames. And with that as their primal weapons, the teens were quite a match to the heavily armed abductors.

Meanwhile, as one guy re-aimed his gun and prepared to pull the trigger to end the missing curly haired brat, his hand gun was kicked downwards – making the bullet hit his foot. He was allowed to scream for a while before he felt a leg kick the back of his nape.

Then, I-Pin moved to the next man. And Lambo, on his perch of the van's roof, began shooting.

The men who were not knocked off by the young Triad were put unconscious by Lambo with a single bullet to one of their vital organs. Adolfo, who was watching with pure horror, wondered how, _how _did the two teens manage these mayhem to his comrades who were experts on this art of assassination.

Hmpf, if they thought they were experts on assassinations, then they clearly haven't met the Varia.

Adolfo tried running – money and mission forgotten as his instincts screamed at him to run.

However, he wasn't able to run far as three, shining cars of impossible black blocked his way. Adolfo could do nothing but allow the shiver run his spine.

The two other cars opened and revealed several Mafioso who all run towards the fallen abductors. Of course, they have to take care of the mess. He watched as the doors of the middle car opened and out came three men. All looking pissed.

"You don't really expect to get away from this, right?" One man asked as he fished out a cigarette and lighted it. And with that statement, Adolfo let himself fall on his arse and tried to scramble backwards.

"Boy, that was quite a record. Forty-five minutes to successful rescue!" Lambo whined from behind Adolfo. "Shut it, brat! We have a case on our hands." The man with the cigarette answered back.

"These people didn't hurt you, right kids?" Another man asked, one tall, athletic guy who had a katana strapped on his back. "Nope." I-Pin answered. "They underestimated us though. Didn't even know about our real status in the Family."

"Ha! Of course. You two looked extremely normal with your uniforms." Another silver-haired man answered as he took quick glances at both teens – trying to locate any signs of injuries and what-not.

"Damn you Vongola!" Adolfo shouted as he tried in vain to gather his strength and courage again.

He was ignored though.

"Oi, Haya-nii," Lambo walked towards the smoking silver-haired guy, right – Gokudera Hayato. Right-Arm to the Vongola Decimo. Oh, joy! "I found this in one of the guns." He said and passed the silver bullet to the man.

The smoking dude immediately scanned it, then threw it to the other guys.

If only Adolfo knew that the mission he was sent in was a suicidal one, then he would have packed his bags instead and run far – far away. Besides, who knew those kids could fight like that?

Who was he kidding? The ones he was tasked on kidnapping were the adoptive siblings of the man who was named as the Don of the Dons. The one, true Godfather of the Mafia. The thought that even the children of Vongola are in no way defenceless could have entered his mind. But no, Adolfo was blinded by the promise of power – of money. Of course he knew about his Boss' projects and now he would pay for that act of stubbornness and ignorance.

"I won't talk!" Adolfo swore as the Mafioso around him became quiet. Too absorbed on what they have found too make small chatter. "I won't talk even if you kill me!"

Oh by god, they didn't even ask if their teenagers were safe. They only talked as if their children did not just suffer a case of kidnapping and attempted murder.

The one named Hayato gestured for the other silver-head to approach Adolfo. And it was all he could do not to cower in fear.

"You won't talk you say?" Hayato said as he blow out smoke and spitted on the ground.

He watched the face of the silver-haired man that approached him.

"Don't worry, you still will anyway."

A punch and darkness.

* * *

**_Vongola Estate, Italy: 22:00._**

To say that Vongola Decimo was pissed was an understatement.

However, he waited patiently for the man to wake up.

He wasn't that kind though. He had the man chained on his wrists against the cemented wall of the lower chambers of the Manor. The Decimo was at the edge of his patience and this man knew about the killings around Italy, kidnapped his little siblings and probably _was the one _who was ordered to kill his _Il Nonna_.

Tsuna was seated on a table in front of the chained man, one cheek resting on an open palm and fingers tapping on the table. In front of him were the three silver bullets that were engraved of the fake Vongola insignia.

One was stolen from the force.

Two was from his _Il Nonna_.

And one was from the whole barrel of it that was found by Lambo and I-Pin.

Beside him were some of his allies. There were the other Decimos from Cavallone and Shimon; both sitting beside him – along with their own retinue of men of course. Dino with Romario, Enma with Adelheid. Tsuna's Guardians (minus Mukuro and Chrome) were leaning on the wall. There were also some members of the Arcobelano (Reborn, Lal and Colonello) and Varia (Squalo, Bell and Lussuria).

They had gathered after the news of Ottavo being dead went out and everybody around the world had set their respects of condolence. Some, however, sent their men and representatives. If Xanxus had sent his men for respect or if Squalo was the one who did the order was a curiosity for another day.

However, it proved good. Tsuna knew the Varia would be playing a new role for this day and his Intuition was right. Who was better at torture but members of an assassination squad themselves?

"_Ushishishi_," Bel laughed in excitement and said, "He's waking up."

They waited for the man to recall his memory and realize his current situation.

Torturing a man for information could have disgusted the younger self of Tsuna, but now that he have tasted the world of the Mafia and witnessed how evil men could be if given the free reign – he somehow have realized along the way that death and torture is sometimes necessary. Damn, the influence of his tutor, Cloud and Mist Guardians was really getting into him.

"Damn you Vongola!" Adolfo finally screamed and tried pulling at his restraints. "I will never talk! Not even if you kill me!" Pleasingly, the sound of the chains was amusing.

"Voi!" The long-haired Varia commander rebuked, "You will anyway, honey. So I suggest you cooperate well." Lussuria cooed.

The others remained quiet, all patiently waiting as the Varia told him the consequences if he won't be talking. "You won't get anything from me!" Adolfo said as he spitted on the ground. "You Vongola have always been so proud! You will be sorry now!"

Most Mafioso in the room raised their brows, what was the about? "Once my Boss perfects his Research – you Vongola – along with the rest of the Mafia will be bowing to us! Hah!" Adolfo continued. Trying his best intimidate them.

He knew and believed his Boss' research. He had seen the Flames and he could only guess how destructive they could be. Surely? Even the Vongola could be destroyed once they control such power.

"A few more and – " Adolfo stopped.

Actually, all of them tensed as they felt the room getting colder and colder.

Then, surprisingly everyone looked at Adelheid as frost lined up at the walls and covered the small table with a thin layer of ice. Even the chain that held Adolfo suffered the sweet, sweet embrace of frost. But Adelheid only looked at her Boss, Enma and the others with an _it's not me_ look.

"You see, Signore Adolfo, contrary to what people believe me of, I have limited patience." The smooth vibration of Decimo's voice echoed through the cold room as the ice finally stopped spreading. "Now, it's either we do this quick – or we do this again and again. Either way, we're fine with it. You will end up submitting."

Grunting but shivering, he yelled, "Fuck you!"

"Bel." Tsuna called and the blonde self-named Prince immediately walked towards the man. He twirled a perfect knife and whispered, "_Ushishishi_, you will answer, peasant."

"What do you know about the Flames?" Squalo asked in a controlled voice after a stern nod from the Decimo. Adolfo only held his mouth tighter.

"_Ushishishi_." The blonde in front of him only laughed as the knife finally dug on his chest, "I love your skin, Signore Adolfo." The knife travelled downwards as Adolfo screamed, perfectly making a neat line of blood, "It's so thick. It's so much sweeter to slice a thicker skin."

There were no questions as Adolfo screamed and the blonde, Bel, stopped when he slowly reached Adolfo's belly button.

They let him bleed for a while.

"Lussuria?" Tsuna called again, and Adolfo expected another taste of torture but he only felt warmth over the fresh wounds. When he opened his eyes, he saw the same yellow Flames his Boss had managed to discover a few months ago. The difference though the one that his Boss showed him blazed weaker compared to the one whom this Lussuria was showing him.

So, the Yellow Flames were for healing.

"Will you answer now?" Tsuna asked as the flamboyant member of the Varia was done with the healing. "You – you know about the Flames?" Adolfo asked in a stunned state.

Even though it didn't hurt anymore, the not so cured cut still hurt like hell.

"Voi! Who gave you the right to question us?" Squalo asked again. "I believe the question is on you, trash! Now answer up scum before I cut you with a bigger blade!" With that, he showed Adolfo his own sword – making his threat buyable.

Flinching, Adolfo answered, "Nothing that you don't know. We know some of the Flames can be destructible."

Clearly, they know much more if one of them could control it outside his body. And besides, he still have to solve on how the fuck did frost appear.

"Good, now that wasn't so bad, eh?" Squalo answered again with a smirk. "Now, to the next question. What do you know of one Celso Lombardi?"

"Fuck you!" Adolfo answered again. There was in no way he would say anything else. Now that the Flames secret was out, all that he could do before he dies on Mafia hands was to keep his other comrades and Boss safe. "Hell would it be if I tell you more."

"So you do know Signore Lombardi." The Decimo said as gestured for Bel again.

Again.

"Now, shall we try the other line, Signore Adolfo?" Bel asked him as he buried his knife to start a horizontal line. He screamed until Bel finished the horizontal line across his stomach. Just when he was expecting the blonde to stop and for the other to heal him, Bel turned the blade on his stomach to start a vertical stroke this time – inciting from him a louder scream and more steady flow of blood.

They made sure his throat was hoarse and his torso was excruciatingly painful before they allowed the one named Lussuria to heal him again. But this time, the man didn't put much effort to it and after the healing, Adolfo was still burning.

"Since you don't like the previous question, please enlighten us on how this bullet extracts Flames." Tsuna asked this time.

"I don't know." There was no struggle this time and Adolfo could feel the humiliating tears flowing down his cheeks. "Bel." The call was quick.

And Adolfo squirmed again despite the pain – trying his best to move away from the approaching blonde and his bloody sets of complicated knives. "I don't know. I swear I don't know."

Tsuna raised a hand and the blonde stopped from his slow walk that seemed to strengthen the man's fear. "It was the professor! He alone knows how the bullet works!" Just then, Adolfo screamed his answers like the Decimo had called to the blonde again to torture him.

"I swear! Please have mercy! We could have tried it with the old hag again," raised brows, "But she didn't have Flames so we searched her house which was empty and we could have kidnapped the kids to only make them unconscious and experiment with the Flames – "

"WHAT?" It wasn't a yell. But it was nonetheless a voice so strong that it silenced Adolfo and tensed the others.

And to his utter horror, the members of the Varia (or so he learned) retreated as Vongola Decimo stood up and walked towards him.

"You plan to experiment? You planned to experiment on my little siblings?" Vongola Decimo asked as he stood tensed, in front of Adolfo. He watched the burning, _impossible_ orange on the Decimo's eyes and tried to ignore the moving people on the other end of the room.

"You dare?" Tsuna asked again as he ignored the frantic nagging of his Guardians and friends' presence. He knew that they were ready to stop him in case he shoved instead of pushed. But all of them were also angered by the fact that this man and the organization he belonged to planned on experimentation. It was a topic too close to home. And Decimo won't let that happen. "This has gone too long, Signore. You will tell me a name.

"Who is the head of all of this?" He asked and he could feel Adolfo weighing his grounds. But he could feel that the man would "Fuck you! Fuck you and your fucking Vongola! You all deserve to – ARGHHHH!"

All the others watched as the man screamed. There were no Mists, so no one was torturing the man mentally. There was also no blade on Tsuna's hand so…

In a moment, they watched as a burning red appeared Adolfo's torso. They did not turn away as they waited and discovered that the red began to tear on Adolfo's skin. The screams did not end as the red stopped and finished with terrifying marks of fire burns. It was as if a fire just appeared inside Adolfo – successfully tearing and burning muscle and veins.

The Decimo turned – retreated and Adolfo felt weak, oh so weak after what was done to him. His whole torso felt no more, like he was disembodied suddenly, but there was pain. An overwhelming one.

At least that answered Reborn's doubts on whether or not Tsuna could hold a flame outside his own body.

"Just kill me." Adolfo managed to whisper and Tsuna stopped on his tracks. The Decimo turned and said, "Alas, Signore.

"For men like you who experiment on human beings, death is a mercy."


	6. Chapter Five: Old Game, New Rules

**Firstly, let me tell you that this is not edited so there might be some errors to this chapter. This chapter might not be as exciting as the last but I guarantee you guys that this is just the calm before the storm. And besides, this fic won't last long. Take note of things because they might be the clue on how everything will end. **

**Also: ****_Mi dispiace_** **– I am sorry.**

**Mi dispiace everyone for the late and short update.**

* * *

**_The Game of the Alleged Crimes_**

Old Game, New Rules

* * *

**_Vongola Gates, Italy: 10:42._**

_Clearly, the Vongola didn't believe on the wake for the dead. _Gavino thought as he watched hundreds of Media representatives from all over the world crowd themselves in front of the Vongola Estate's massive black-iron gates.

The Famiglia didn't let the world absorb the rumour on Daniela's death, evidence? It wasn't even near the whole twenty-four hours ever since the death- rumour of a Vongolian Don went out when the Famiglia surprised the majority again. This time, with a funeral.

He wasn't sure how the Media managed to take wind of a discrete occasion, or how they managed to gather this fast in such a short notice but damn it, was Gavino impressed of the Media. Sure, the Family was able to control them with their enormous, overly-extravagant black-iron and gold gates manned with alert tux-wearing Mafioso, but the young officer was still sure that even if the funeral was being held metres of perfect lawns away, the Media would still manage to get details (the smallest, irrelevant ones that would obviously be exaggerated ) through those heavy-looking lenses they all seem to support.

The young Inspector watched with hawk-eyed amusement as one Media practitioner tried his very best to buy his way into the Estate.

Of course, he was denied.

_The Vongola men are fiercely loyal to their Famiglia. _Gavino thought again as he leaned on his car seat. He could only shake his head at the absurdity.

But of course, he understands that the hounds could get desperate – especially if the Vongola Famiglia absolutely had no plans on going out of their Estate just to put their elder on some Italian cemetery! If the Family were in any way as normal as the other, _smaller _Families in Italy, then the hounds would have a field day with just the Funeral march towards the cemetery. Except, the Vongola had hectares of grounds for their Estate, surely – they have their own cemetery.

It was another rumour Gavino heard before he left the precinct earlier. It was said that most of the Vongolian predecessors were buried on Vongolian grounds as well, meaning – most of the past, upper-echelon of the world's most powerful Famiglia were resting somewhere under the Estate. Quite creepy but it could have proven the small detail that it is possible, especially when the Famiglia governing this massive Estate had no signs of leaving their grounds for two hours now.

Gavino could only sigh. He was starting to get annoyed with that irritating sound of camera clicking and hounds begging for one slip-up.

So, turning his attention, the young officer looked at his companions on the police car they were ordered to bring. They both looked new – _Fresh grads, I guess_. He thought as he took note of the sweat on each of his companions' brows and their unsettled movements. Obviously, both of the young men had no experience on Mafia popularity.

"First time on duty?" Gavino asked on no one in particular, both Estefan and Luca would answer anyway. Unfortunately, both lads only nodded and continued on looking at the Media hounds outside of the police car. Their hands were sweating, their knees moving.

Gavino only rolled his eyes. Figures.

He turned his gaze on the crowd again before saying, "You know, contrary to what you have learned in Criminology or Mafia 101 or even in mob movies, Mafioso usually don't just start a gunfire with the police," _At least not the Vongola or its Allies, _"so stop worrying. You're not going to die yet."

Just as Gavino dropped the final words of advice to the newbies, the gates of the Estate opened. They watched, as the Media parted like water upon Moses' staff as Mafioso in black, formal wear went out until a charismatic young man stood centre of the crowd.

And this time, both rookies sucked in their breaths. "Oh for goodness sakes, lads! Let's get out!" He ordered as he opened his own door and went out of the police car. He squinted as the glare of the sun forced his eyes to adjust. Not later, he heard Estefan and Luca coming out of the car.

The Media continued on taking pictures of the charismatic man as they angled their microphones and video cameras towards him to catch any words he was willing to spare them. No one dared to slip pass the Mafioso that cornered them like barricades.

"Buon Giorno," the man greeted with a small smile and alert eyes.

The greeting seemed to be the trigger for the Media to start asking their questions – all of them, addressing the young man as _Rain_.

However, the young man only waited for them to ease down with their questions before he politely said, "In behalf of my Don, I ask all of those gathered here to leave the premises at once. Our gates might have stopped behind me but the last time that I have checked, you are all still on Vongola grounds and you are all committing Trespass on Private Property.

"Also, the Family is on a private, _strictly _personal event – and further unwanted documentation from you guys is another case entitled Invasion of Privacy."

A small silence and Gavino swore the only noise he heard was the faintest echoes of murmurs coming from whatever event the Famiglia held inside their gates.

"That would serve as warning. Any continuation of this unwanted attention and we would resolve to force." With that, the Media hastily went for their own vans and packed their equipment.

They knew that the attempt was no joke, after all, the man was right. The Media did cross some rules and it was fair enough that the Don had sent his warning. Further acts of aggression towards that silent request of privacy could have been truly punished.

The officers could only look at the nervous, scared faces of the Media as they finished packing and wondered if each Mafioso were trained to do that – to make people _obey _them.

It's not particularly bad.

_It's also for their own good anyway. _Gavino thought as he imagined the mayhem the young man could have ordered to end the unwelcome documentation.

"Buon Giorno, Inspector, Agents." All three officers were startled at the greeting. They were too busy to look at the hassle the Media created to even notice that the young, charismatic man had approached them. He was now standing in front of their police car. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Rain Guardian to the Family and Left-Hand Man to the Vongola Don." He introduced.

By god, they were facing a man who was directly in command under the Vongola Boss.

They could not afford a mistake.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked them with a different air of politeness – unlike the one he showed the media. That was a commanding, _do-or-die _type of politeness. This however was like the type of politeness one would show a sudden visitor.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Gavino stuttered. He was used with the intimidation brought by the Mafioso. _It must be the expensive suits. _He thought.

But no.

The suits brought nothing more the visible power. While the man in front of them exuded a tamed, powerful presence. With only one member of the Vongola's innermost members in front of them, the three officers could already hear their heartbeats like a trapped rabbit on a wolf's den. How much more if the Vongola Don and the rest of the Elite Guard were there?

"I'm Inspector Federigo Gavino, and these two," Gavino pointed at the two agents who were, quite literally, sweating bullets now, "well, you can call 'em Estefan and Luca."

Actually, the officers' jobs were simple.

"Well, we have heard that Ottavo's dead, is that correct, Signore?" Gavino asked with all politeness that he could muster. He should be careful. One, wrong word or any rude undertone on his statements might end up with his head removed from the rest of his body. After all, when one dances with the powerful men of the Mafia, especially one that is unarmed with less fighting experience – the only weapons that you would have in your arsenal are respect and hope.

Respect the men, and hope they would spare you.

Gavino watched as Takeshi's lids close halfway and the officer could all but hope that he really won't end with his head on the floor and separated from his body. But to his relief surprise that the Mafioso would really answer him, Takeshi nodded.

"_Si_." The man said. "Daniela is dead and our Family is mourning. So I suggest that you men be on your way. There is nothing for you here." There it was again.

The cruel, commanding tone that Takeshi had that seemed to order the officers to be on their way and never, _ever _come back. "Um, you don't understand, Signore." Gavino said before he could even stop himself.

Good, his head is still on his neck.

Oh for god! The rookies nervousness really got to him!

Yamamoto only raised a brow at him, obviously allowing him to explain himself. "Um, we have heard that Ottavo was murdered, and as the police – we are obviously required to investigate upon the crime done to Ottavo. She might be Mafia, but she was also an Italian and therefore under our jurisdi– "

"_Mi dispiace_, Signore but we have no need of your help. This is Family matters and therefore, will remain within the Family. If we ever need of your help, be sure that we would send you our notice of request. Our men would escort your safe exit."

And with that, they were dismissed. Takeshi turned and walked towards the gates, as the remaining Mafioso made sure that Gavino and his companions entered their police car and went on their way.

* * *

**_Vongola Estate, Italy: 11:00._**

It was the Storm who sent the Rain to dismiss the Media and the small group of Police. It was again, supposed to be the Cloud's job as head of security but Kyouya's current priority at the moment was the safety of the guests and the big number of the Family that had gathered. It was Kyouya's job to keep the peace – especially with the assembly of a rather unorthodox groups of people.

And besides, the Cloud was having a hell of a day. With Daniela's funeral came the rest of the Varia, the Cavallone and even the Shimon – their combined presence alone irritated the fiercely independent skylark to his limits. If Hayato sent him to dismiss the crowd that had gathered on their gates, the Storm was so sure that he cannot guarantee a quiet notice.

With their current situation, quiet is everything – so, he sent the normally cool yet still-fucking-scary Rain.

"Is it done?" Hayato asked as Takeshi joined him on his post near the Mansion's stairs that would lead them to the lawn where a small meal was prepared. "That's the order." Takeshi replied after a nod. "Tsuna?"

"He's with Reborn-san." As Right-Hand Man to the Don, Hayato knows each whereabouts of the Guardians and the Boss. Both of them observed the black-clad people on the lawn first before turning their gaze towards the small rose-covered gazebo.

It was a little bit away from the gathering but both Storm and Rain didn't bother to go there just to keep their Boss company and guarded. Tsuna is powerful, no doubt about that. And if one would be asking about company, the three best friends grew up enough to learn that there are times that one needed a solo moment. Besides, their best friend and Boss is discussing things with his advisor, ex-tutor and second father, Reborn.

They let the two have their time.

"So," Reborn started as Tsuna touched the blossoming rose closest to him. "When did it start?"

Of course, unlike when he was younger, the present Vongola Boss knew what Reborn was talking about. Years of experience as a Don told him to never fully report the development of his power but with Reborn – the Sky could do nothing but say everything. "A few months after the Millefiore fiasco was finished. Days after the rings were sent to us again."

Short. Simple. Direct.

Reborn is proud of himself that he helped raise this splendid man into who he is now. But in more honesty, the hitman was a lot more proud on his student than in anyone else – himself included. "And why didn't you tell us?" Usually, if Tsuna was still younger and stuttering, that question could have been accompanied by either a mallet on his head or a well-aimed kick on his stomach. But now, Tsuna smiled as he hear the unspoken undertone of the hitman's question.

_How were you? What did it do to your health?_

"It was uncontrollable at first." A grunt, "Well, it still is as you can see. But before, even the smallest form of extreme emotion would make me freeze or burn something. And sometimes, the power seem to have a mind of its own, always destroying the most unlikely of things at the slightest hint of danger." The brunette turned to face his ex-tutor.

"I didn't want anyone else to be harmed when I unconsciously release it. So I learned of controlling it without showing you guys." The young Don explained as Reborn's brow raised at the first half of the explanation. Of course, his fedora was able to hide it from the rest of the world.

"_Else? _You mean, that power has hurt someone before?" Reborn asked. He understands his student's reasons. After all, it wasn't unusual for Tsunayoshi to think of everybody's safety first before considering his.

"Just Natsu." With that remark, the lion emerged from his hiding place behind the gazebo and stalked towards its Master.

Reborn watched as Tsuna petted his pet-cum-friend-cum-weapon. And when the calloused hand of his student traced the lion's skin just before the Sky-Flame mane covered the said hand, Reborn noticed a small scar that almost escaped his attention.

"I got angry while talking to an ally on the phone. Natsu was a cub then." Tsuna sighed as Natsu lied down on his feet. "I just looked at him and then the ice appeared."

Reborn watched the painful smile his student offered to the lion and then the Arcobelano immediately realized that if his uncontrolled power managed to do this to Tsuna's beloved Natsu, then Reborn couldn't imagine the level of anguish his student would have if he managed to execute that _rage _on one of his Guardians.

The moment of weakness would scar Tsuna forever.

"As uncontrolled as it was, it took me a great amount of Flames to melt down the ice. But the scar didn't fade. That's why I didn't show you guys; if one of you were there when it was so uncontrolled…"

"But you've done it Dame-Tsuna. You can control it now, can't you? That's enough." Reborn finished. And Tsuna let him.

They let the silence fill in as they waited for both Storm and Rain to approach them.

Reborn had always been amazed at the feat the other two Guardians could do. They always seem to feel whenever a private moment has passed and Tsuna could face them again. Once upon a time, the Sun Arcobelano couldn't have understood this level of loyalty and friendship. But, he has seen the three grow up, fight each other in an attempt to make the stubbornness listen, and then after each day, their friendship and maturity grows.

Oh no, Tsuna wasn't playing favourites among his Guardians – but the Sky had always have a different form of bond with each of his Family. And out of the most, the bond between the Sky, Storm and Rain was always magnificent to Reborn.

"Juudaime."

"Tsuna."

Both greeted and the Sky smiled back. A moment of silence again, and this time, Reborn wondered again if his student could truly communicate with his Guardians through his mind. It could be a good battle strategy if they could.

"Adolfo's dead." Hayato reported but both teacher and student were not shocked of the fact. Of course, the man was too weak for his own good. "He wasn't able to survive the healing. The damage was done and he didn't last long."

Not that his death mattered. They would still get their data even without Adolfo's words. "And the engineers? Have they discovered the secret of the bullet?" Giannini, Shouichi and Spanner had pulled days of all-nighters to do it. And with their concentration and will-power, the discovery of the secret won't be long.

"Apparently, they have discovered the secret already. And I quote, _The secret is no difficulty._" Takeshi reported as he was the one who was ordered to look at the engineer's work. "How it steals Flames is like how Shouichi managed to put Sun Flames into the Sun Bolts that Uri and Natsu ate a few weeks ago. However, the bullet is just a bridge – some kind of key that if put inside a Flame-user's body, can open up the Flame vessels inside it.

"The Organization behind this could have created another equipment, presumably one that is made with the same metal as the rings. The equipment would then capture the Flames once they were released. However, the flow of the Flames is beyond their control seeing how they end up sucking the very life force as well. Fortunately, the engineers and I think that the Organization hasn't discovered that the Dying Will Flames has an expiration date. The Flames won't survive without a living vessel for it to be manifested properly."

Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn could all but nod at the report. Typical of the engineers to solve even the most complex of riddles and inventions. Of course, "The only explanation why Shouichi succeeded on making Uri and Natsu grow and walk around independently was because the Flames put into the Bolts were fresh."

"I see." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes for a while. "Chrome is coming."

Again, Reborn raised his brow. The Vongola Boss could sense his Guardians, but this time – what he witnessed was different. "You're all hiding something from me." The Arcobelano smirked as the Guardians tensed and paled. If there was a visible proof that they really were hiding something from the hitman, that was it.

"All of you can talk telepathically now?" Reborn voiced in. "How far?"

"Well, technically – we've tried a test." Hayato started. "We all went to the borders of the estate, all of us in different ends with Jyuudaime at center. Although the signal was off, he could communicate on all of us. However, the pineapple bastard did something and the communication became two-ways. It didn't matter who initiated it now."

"We better test that in training one day." Reborn commented as the slim figure of the female Mist made her way towards the gazebo. "It may prove to be an interesting battle strategy." Of course, with telepathy, last-minute orders can be given without alerting the enemy.

"Chrome." Tsuna greeted at their female Mist as Chrome bowed a little. How she maintained the her lady behaviour after years of being in a predominantly-male family is beyond them. "Lunch would be ready soon, Boss." She smiled as they informed them.

"Of course." Tsuna smiled back. "Anyway, how is that Mukuro?"

Chrome sighed and all men could sense that she was wearing her Guardian mask now, "Mukuro-sama is still on slumber, Boss."

Tsuna smirked. The location of the male Mist Guardian were only known to the other Guardians (Kyouya inclided) but it was Chrome that was fully trusted to enter the chambers and care of the unpredictable counterpart. But the fact that Mukuro trusted them enough to let them know of his slumbering location was enough proof that their bond is getting stronger.

"Good. Do tell me of any time he wakes, alright Chrome? That bastard tends to do more than his body could handle." Tsuna ordered as he stood up to lead their group to lunch.

After all, Mukuro is playing an old game with new rules.


	7. Chapter Six: Undercover

**REPOSTED due to typography and technical errors. **

**I am sorry for the late update and for the lame last chapter – but as I have explained, it was one of the chapters that will be the calm before Haya – I mean, Storm (pun intended). And this one, is practically the start of everything. Also as per requested, I made the fic a Rated M just because there are cussing, abuse, torture and violent situations that are not good to minors.**

**Take note of the following:**

**_Cazzo! – _****Fuck!**

**_Non me ne frego un cazzo! – _****I couldn't give a fuck!**

**_Vaffanculo! – _****Fuck off!**

**_Chama – _****Latin noun for Clam**

**_Cael – _****Latin noun for Sky**

**_Lyn – _****Norwegian noun for Lightning**

**_Oh Dio, Mi Dispiace Signore – _****Oh God, I'm sorry mister.**

**I'm not Italian so most of the Italian words and names are from an online translator/s. If anyone wants to confirm these words, I got it from Google Translate and italyforbeginngers-dot-wordpress-dot-com.**

* * *

**_The Game of the Alleged Crimes_**

Undercover – First Move of the Chess Piece

* * *

**_Downtown Florence, Italy: A Week Later; 13:05._**

"Aish," Federigo Gavino grunted as he avoid crashing unto the Chief Inspector, Claudio Lazzaro, who just stopped in front of a school without warning. "Come on Boss! At least tell me we're here! Lucky my coffee didn't spill." The younger officer whined as he examined if his coffee was still in good condition.

They were in Downtown Florence, just in front of a decent looking public school. They were supposed to be enjoying their coffee break after a hectic afternoon of typing nonsense reports that lead to nothing. However, when they got into the coffee shop, Lazzaro insisted that Gavino should just take out his coffee because the Chief wanted to go somewhere.

Looking at his Boss, Gavino could see that he was rather wary than before. The young one looked at the school in front of them before asking, "Um, do we have a case in here? Why am I not informed?"

It took a while for Lazzaro to answer and on each time passed that Gavino waited patiently, the Chief Inspector looked more nervous. "Antonia called me. She said that Alfonso did something in school and the teacher wanted to meet her. But apparently, she has an important meeting to attend to – so, here I am…"

Gavino couldn't help but note the unnatural rocking of his Chief – as if the man was anxious or something. Aside from unnatural, the movement also looked like a well-tamed mannerism that the Chief had forced himself to forget as it is unbecoming for his status.

The younger officer could just raise his brow. And sip his coffee –

"Yep, here I am… About to listen to whatever my _son _did." Lazzaro completed.

Gavino almost chocked on his coffee, "Wait, what?" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as the Chief looked at him with a _god-you-look-gross_ stare. "You're married?"

Five years of working together and Gavino never knew.

"Yeah. Married. Have a kid." Lazzaro replied with almost uneasy air, "And divorced."

_Well, that explains it. _"Well, are we going in then?" Gavino questioned and was ready to move in when he noticed that his Boss was back on his rocking. _Woah, maybe he's really nervous. _

"I don't know if I should." Lazzaro said at his partner, "I mean, it's been six years now – I don't know if my son still acknowledges me as his father or if I even still have the right to call him my son." He scratched the side of his face where a day-old stubble began growing.

Apparently, this case happens a lot. Civilians filing divorce on their Police partners.

The fact that the Police doesn't really have the usual hours of a normal citizen is one thing; their jobs call at the them even at the wee of hours and unlike normal people who could ignore a phone call without having to be afraid of a simple consequence, lives could end if the Police neglect their jobs. However, the thing that really pushed civilian wives or husbands into filing divorce was the scene that they were afraid of.

It's when you have to be scared every single day.

It was when they wait every single night worrying if their other halves make it out of a crime unscathed and safe. It was when they have to look at the phone every time it rings and wonder if the phone call was to inform them that their partners were dead from a crossfire.

It was the fear that made them sign the divorce papers. The fear that was eating them out every, single day of their lives of being married to a Police officer.

"I don't know about Alfonso," Gavino started, "But I'm sure that Signora Antonia divorced you because of your constant mumbling of the forbidden 'F' word. " With that said, Lazarro snorted. Then chuckled and ended in a smooth masculine laugh. Gavino could only pat himself in the back for a job well done. "Now that you're out of the moping stage, could we just hurry up and go inside now? It's a little bit cold out here."

Gavino stepped forward to proceed to the hall when the Chief got a hold of his arm, "No way you're going in there with me, kid. Stay here or wait at some café or something."

That was when Federigo Gavino was left alone outside of the school building.

The younger officer could only sigh as he looked at the front gate of the school. Well, at least he had his coffee with him and besides, Lazzaro saved him from the awkward position of waiting on a public school hallway. It was not a big wonder then – when Lazzaro finally trusted Gavino to tell him about his private life. Gavino knew that he looked up to Lazzaro as a father because the man truly have an air of one. The younger officer was not that open to his affection, but he was learning that some people really cared about him.

Like his Boss. He could nag like some sick gangster but was as strict as a father. Unlike his stepfather…

Gavino was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice –

"Woah!" He outwardly yelped as a teenager bumped into him. Unfortunately, everything happened so fast that the next thing Gavino realized was that his hand was drenched with his now spilt coffee. The teenager just looked at him boringly.

The boy was wearing a uniform akin to the one on students of the public school. His green eyes were bored and his hair was curly. Also, he looked like he didn't give any shit that he just bumped into Gavino and spilt the other man's coffee while he was at it. Not only that but the boy also had the decency to stop in front of the officer as if he was _daring _the said man to reprimand him.

But before Gavino could even say something, "_Oh Dio_," a smooth voice approached them, "_Mi Dispiace Signore!_"

Gavino looked behind him and saw a wonderful looking young man. Probably was a year or two younger than himself, the approaching man had wild brunette locks and worried brown eyes. He looked like a man who was in the middle of his strolling with those plain pants, white button-up shirt, wool vest and leather shoes though for Gavino, he could tell that the young man was probably wearing one of his daily clothes. "I am so sorry Signore." The man immediately started as he took note of the spilt coffee and the curly haired teenager's unworried expression.

"My brother didn't mean it. Lyn!" The man addressed the teenager and the officer watched as the curly haired boy raised a bored eyebrow, "Say your apology."

The boy grunted and looked away as if telling his _big brother _that he wasn't sorry at all. So the brunette awkwardly smiled at the officer and slapped the teenager behind his head, "Say it!" The teenager bent over and massaged the spot where his big brother hit him, "Alright – alright," he looked at Gavino and said a totally fake apology that seemed to pass on his big brother's standards.

The man reached behind him and pulled out a dark grey handkerchief, "Here sir." He offered and Gavino accepted it without a whim. "Are you alright?" The officer looked at the weird young man and noticed that he was genuinely worried so he said that he was okay.

"My name is Cael Chama and this is my little brother, Lyn. And I am sorry again for the mess my brother did." The man explained and Gavino could only nod at the sincerity of the message.

However, something was telling him that something was quite off.

"As an apology, at least let me treat you to coffee." The man grinned and pointed at the nearest, definitely not cheap, café.

Oh, he wasn't saying no to good, A-Class caffeine. No sir.

* * *

**_Café Almeja, Italy; 13:45._**

When he told his simple plan of playing undercover to Reborn, his ex-tutor had snorted and told the young Decimo that '_he was attempting an escape from paperwork' _but nonetheless permitted him to go. It's not that he needed to ask an advisor's permission to go, by god he is the Tenth Head of the Famiglia and Reborn had taught him that he doesn't need to answer to anyone else, including the Arcobelano.

However, they both knew that Tsuna wasn't that type of guy to be reckless and attempt fate. And everyone else needed to know – and Tsuna won't be breaking their trust again like he did a year ago with the Millefiore.

So here he was, sitting across the officer who was the step-son of the man who had started this mess.

As Decimo, he could have let a subordinate handle this mission. But Tsuna wanted to know for himself – after all, he wasn't the type of man to destroy someone if there was any hint of goodness in them. Therefore, with his little brother and Lightning Guardian as his mission subordinate (the Guardians _did _argue on who was coming with him) and his Hyper Intuition alert like some patient psychologist – Vongola Decimo went undercover to see how Adriano Esposito Ricci is on his step-son's eyes.

"So, you're a member of the Police?" Tsuna smiled as he observed the hidden relief of the officer after sipping his newly brewed caffeine.

It took Gavino a while to get what Tsuna or _Cael _asked but remembering that this was the guy who bought him the wonderful coffee, he answered, "Yes, Inspector actually. I haven't introduced myself, no?" Tsuna only shook his head and the officer quickly replied his name.

"I hope you won't mind me asking but, what were you doing outside the school at such cold weather?" Tsuna asked in a gentle tone as he talked about the chilling temperature they were in.

Gavino only smiled shyly – totally forgetting the lessons his Crim professors had drilled on their heads while in the academy – _never trust strangers. _"I was waiting for my Boss actually. He had some business on the school. Kid problems I think."

To his surprise, _Cael _laughed softly and took a peek to the still brooding kid who was sitting two tables from them. "Oh I'd know. Lyn is a good kid, but he _is _a handful most of the times. I just lost count on how many times his school had called me for a meeting." Tsuna said as he really recalled those times that the younger Lambo would come home either shying away from him which would usually mean that he somehow embarrass himself or boasting about his latest conquer that used to mean that he beat someone 'mean' again.

However, he rarely get called nowadays. Sure his brother was still a troublemaker but now the school admin hardly ever called to him to nag about his brother's troubles. And when they did call, it would be Valentine's Day.

That should explain that much.

"How about you, Signore Gavino – do you have someone to worry about?" It was almost a double-meaning question, Tsuna knew of course, but either way the Vongola Don would welcome the answer. The conversation would soon be directed to the way he wanted anyway.

He watched as Gavino put down the cup of coffee and looked like he was reminiscing, and he knew that the emotion was true. "Nah. I don't have any siblings and my Mom is dead. I have a nanny and I visit her sometimes. I only have the Boss to worry about…"

The officer wasn't able to continue his words but the Don knew anyways.

_The Boss is like a second father to me._

According to the research he had ordered to be made, Chief Inspector Claudio Lazzaro and Inspector Federigo Gavino has been working together for five years. And with their age gap and current situations, Gavino distancing himself from his step-father and Lazzaro divorced and away from his son, the two men could easily form a bond akin to that of Reborn and Tsuna.

Father and son – probably not by blood, but by vow and by choice. So, the young Don understood.

"Oh, so – I assume that you no longer have a father?" He asked gently – careful if anything but to be aware that the officer also had wounds beneath the shield.

"Um, step-father actually." Gavino answered back and Tsuna caught the edge of rage on his words. "But the _bastardo _had never been close with him. I don't like the guts of that sonuvabitch."

Now, Gavino was shocked with himself. He was no saint but he _rarely _cuss.

He looked at his companion and saw the innocent aura that was surrounding him. He was no mob. That much, Gavino was sure and if anyone would ask him to pinpoint the most civilian-looking person in the café, he would point his finger to _Cael. _

But something was wrong.

Oh not the terrible wrong but, he felt so safe around the man. As if he could trust his very life upon this stranger and would even follow him to the depths of hell should he ask.

Gavino could just tell anything.

"I'm sorry. Rest assure that I'm no frequent cuss-er." He explained and Cael merely smiled.

Tsuna was beyond satisfied by the answer then.

This man was innocent – just like his Intuition had told him as soon as he saw the young officer.

The young Don chuckled, "Oh I know a lot about cussing people. But normaly, I don't think they are bad people. Oh, by the way – I have noticed that the news about the Italian killings have stopped, has the murder or serial killer been caught?"

Of course not.

Gavino frowned at the question but nonetheless answered, "Nope. Not yet. But we're on it as fast as we could. We don't really wanna blame the Mafia again," a chuckle, "You know what happened a long time ago, did you not? The one with the Cavallone?"

_Cael _nodded. Tsuna scoffed. Call it embarrassing.

"But you think the Mafia is involved?" Tsuna backed up and Gavino shook his head. "Probably, there is evidence. But I believe that like your case with the cussing people, the Mafia aren't entirely bad either." The Don nodded. Gavino would sure make an excellent Mafioso if he weren't in the force.

His loyalty and wit alone would prove him a valuable ally.

But then, he looked pass at Gavino's shoulder as the officer sipped his coffee again. He caught Lambo's eyes and sent, _We're clear. Start the evacuation._

His little brother nodded at the telepathic command and stood up – ready to start the graceful, seamless exit.

"Yo," Lambo or Lyn, greeted and the two men looked up to him. "Can we go now? I wanna go home." Tsuna almost laughed – if there was anyone else aside from the Mists who could do undercover so perfectly, it was Lambo. The spoiled, lazy image he could put upon himself was so natural one would always doubt if he was merely pretending or really was a spoiled, lazy bum.

So, Tsuna looked on the officer and smiled. "Well, it was good to meet you Inspector." The brunette stood up and politely shook the Inspector's waiting hand in formal custom before he followed his little brother out of the café where a shining black Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase was already on stand-by.

As usual, the car had no specific insignia and wield no formal plate card unlike the official cars they put on high maintenance. This one was for undercover.

Albeit, a rich one.

Behind the wheel was his ex-tutor.

The brothers entered the car and the hitman turned on the engine before he muttered a simple sentence that had started the game. "The order has been sent."

* * *

**_Florence Borders, Italy; 23:05._**

_It's a simple mission _Ryohei thought as he waited patiently on site.

The Guardians were briefed by Hayato on the mission after the Sky had left for his own with Lambo. It wasn't his last mission for this case but it was rather a smart move to send Ryohei to launch the first move on the chess board.

His experience in dealing with the Varia made him the most professional in their inner Famiglia to deal with assassinations. He doesn't look like an assassin and he still obtained that rather _stupid-look _that made him the most likely person to be accused of a murder in a crowd (aside from Tsuna and Chrome of course). Apart from his assassin self, the Vongola's Sun Guardian was a medic by nature and by profession.

Of course, he doesn't work on a hospital as his college mates expected him to be but Ryohei did stand as the Family's head Doctor and Healer. With his physical abilities, medical knowledge, Sun Flames and experience worthy of a Varia Quality medal, Ryohei could easily make a murder look like a cardiac arrest.

So, the Sun Guardian waited patiently until he could spot the tell-tale blinding head lights of his target.

Hayato specified that he could take all the time he wanted as long as he destroy the Flames, silence the witness, finish the damn mission and come back alive.

It was custom to the Guardians to finish their missions once they were safe and back again to the Vongola Manor where their Sky resides. It was an order and plea of a brother who worries for all of them and as they have all vowed to themselves to protect the Vongola Tenth Don, they also made it a vow to come back alive.

Ryohei decided on last minute that he would just do it fast and easy so he waved his glowing traffic sticks to slow down the incoming truck. The Sun Guardian pretended to lower his hard hat to ward of the glaring stare of the truck's head lights.

"_Cazzo!_" the driver yelled at him, "What the _fuck _is this about?"

Ryohei smiled politely and enthusiastically before saying, "_Mi Dispiace, Signore. _But I have an ongoing construction going on – so I suggest you go around and take another route…"

"What? _Non me ne frego un cazzo!_" the driver yelled again, "Move!"

Again, Ryohei smiled and tilted his head that was an attempt on his side to look innocent. "Of course sir, you are welcome to join me so we could finish the work faster and you'd be on your way."

The driver glared at him and honked his horn, "_Vaffanculo!_"

Ryohei shrugged and _moved._

Oh, move he did.

If there was anybody else who was witnessing the incident, one would see Ryohei move from ten meters on the road, ahead of the truck to the driver in a heartbeat. The Sun Guardian opened the door so quickly it almost went off its hinges. Then he punched an area of the driver's chest before the said man could release his surprised scream and suddenly the man slacked off – dead.

One, clean aim. He had learned that from his Varia Sun counterpart of course though he upgraded the technique of killing.

As he had said, he could make it look like a cardiac arrest. There would be no bruise nor any signs on the vitals that could indicate that the man was murdered. No autopsy would be able to track the real reason of death either.

"Oops, sorry about that." Ryohei muttered to the dead man as he almost lost his grip of the guy's body. He then took the keys, strolled out – opened the backside of the truck and whistled at what welcomed him.

There were numerous glass cylinder containers of glowing colours of red and pink, blue and sky blue, green and pale mint, yellow and fading gold, and a few of lose violet and indigo. There could have been at least forty containers.

Easy enough to crash.

Or maybe he could bring one yellow cylinder – just for remembrance and sample.


	8. Chapter Seven: Vongola's Assault - 01

**Please don't accuse me of being a 59-Biased. Because as much as I hate it, I really don't have a bias in KHR. What the hell – all of them are too good to just choose one! So, the way that I mention Hayato more is that because he's the Right Arm of Tsuna and the Leader of the Guardians which gives him the right to be mentioned more since I could really see that Tsuna would be giving orders more on Hayato than the others. It's not a matter of favouritism, just imagination. And with Lambo, well, the moment calls to him.**

**WARNING: There will be violence and mentions of pornography. Also, I think this fact deserves a warning too – this will be short. **

**Yes, you read that right. Hopefully, I could finish the second half by tomorrow.**

* * *

**_The Game of the Alleged Crimes_**

Vongola's Assault - 01

* * *

**_Florence, Italy; 00:10._**

"So they have him." Adriano Esposito Ricci told his assistant, Celso Lombardi, as the man put down his phone for the nth time. They had been trying to contact their man, Adolfo, for a week now.

It was normal for them to have at least one week interval between the kidnapping and the final interrogation – just to be safe and let the matter smoothen for before they finally do their move. However, Adolfo hasn't contacted them at all. And that was already saying something because the man was loyal to Ricci's organization and he was good in his job. So his lack of contact to the head was making them restless.

Add the fact that the last assignment they had sent Adolfo on was to abduct the Vongola's young wards was enough to make them question Adolfo's existence. "Let us not jump into conclusions, sir." Lombardi commented as he stood in front of the professor. "Adolfo could be simply drunk. Especially after you deposited his hefty down-payment." The assistant proceeded to arrange the documents that were making a big mess on his Boss' desk.

Ricci just puffed his cigarette and replied, "I don't think so. Adolfo won't settle for anything less than the full amount he was offered. Therefore, if he hasn't gone coward and turned tail on us, then he's dead." Lombardi stopped and stared at the professor.

Then the man smiled and just said a surrendering sentence, "If you say so, Sir."

Lombardi finished his gathering and had the files sorted out and piled when the professor said, "Anyway, if they really did catch that man then we need to change plans." The older man sighed and straightened on his swivel chair as he motioned for his assistant to sit in front of him so that they could start discussing their alternatives.

"Has my prodigal son responded to our invitation yet?" Ricci asked as Lombardi pulled one file and handed it to him. "No sir, and he returned the allowance that you sent him. Again." The assistant replied as the professor puffed his cigarette one more time before squashing the said stick on the ash tray. "Hm, so like him to reject my kindness."

Lombardi knowingly smiled at his Boss' proud statement.

"How about the others, have they replied to our introductory documents for the project yet? You have sent them, right?" Ricci eyed the relaxed movements of his assistant and nodded at the simple, _'Of couse'. _"I also sent the Improvised Touch Pads to our nearest investors that will be directly linked with ours, sir. I am sure we will be receiving their reply e-mails soon." Of course, by _nearest _they meant the ones on Italy alone.

The Improvised Touch Pads were a new invention by Ricci. It looked like the ordinary iPads and touch Pads companies like Apple introduced, however the ITP is a specialized technology that only limited and well-chosen handlers were given. It was being controlled and connected by a private satellite Adriano Esposito Ricci owned. Since the world's satellites will be obvious witness to their technical conversations, the Organization has created their own technology in order to remove and avoid any bugs and spies that might attempt to have a whiff of their business. The world as it is, is still not ready for the Flames (their belief) and the Organization cannot afford to have even the smallest detail being leaked on the world because the satellites managed to catch an evidence of it.

"Excellent," the professor praised, "How about the Flames? Have they arrived from the Factory?"

He meant about the second batch of Flames that they have stolen and squeezed out from their victims. After they have studied and experimented on the first batch that had started the _real _research of the project, Ricci had ordered a world-wide scan and hunt for possible individuals that had even the smallest burn of the Flames within their system.

They, of course started with Italy. Then – they are slowly dipping their hands on Chinese grounds.

Unfortunately, Lombardi wasn't able to answer the professor's question as he had received a text and was now reading through it. "Oi, I asked about –"

"Um, sir?" Lombardi stuttered as he looked up from his phone and nervously faced the impatient features of his employer. The hard, old lines on Ricci's face became edgier and his observant eyes were narrowed to slits – obviously, his Boss already had his assumptions about the text. "What is it?"

"Um, the Flames were destroyed."

* * *

**_The Factory, Florence Borders; 20:00._**

Gokudera Hayato managed to infiltrate the Factory in a record time of 10 minutes using the old-age trick of silent intrusion through the air ventilation system.

As one of the Guardians who stood in one of the high ranks in the Famiglia, Gokudera Hayato had no qualms when he was given the blue prints of the Factory and found out that he would be entering the premises through the amateur way. In all his years of showing classy, silent and grand entrances of intrusion or ambush he was rather amused when he started crawling the metal path of the vent.

It was a little bit of a déjà vu, so to speak. After all of them woke up from the fiasco Irie Shouichi and his Boss formed, all of them were gifted by memories of their younger selves fighting for a future that was the _now _of the adult Guardians. So, in some ways, Hayato could remember himself crawling with the others on a Millefiore base air vent.

Surprisingly, the other Guardians were quiet on his ear piece radio – their sole communication at the moment since all of them were scattered all throughout Italy to even attempt a telepathic conversation. Not that the silence surprised the Storm because he was used on their 360-degree turn of behaviour on missions. In contrary to their chaotic mix of characters on a normal base, the Guardians are all of _helluva _professional Mafioso when on missions. Apparently, like the other orders, this mission was no different.

So, like obedient assassins, they waited for Hayato to give out the orders.

When he came into his desired stop, he looked down into the screen covering to calculate his entrance. There are four visible men inside the Control Room. All are armed and assumingly, smart enough to be assigned into the very heart of the Factory. Armed and smart they may be, but the Storm couldn't help but grunt with disgust as he heard the sounds of pornography the men seemed to enjoy. Actually, he heard it five meters down the vent but he refused to acknowledge their stupidity until he was crawling above them and truly witnessing just how idiotic they were for letting their guard down for some obscene videos.

With a shook of disappointment, Hayato slowly, and quietly removed the lid of the vent. Good thing that the electric screwdriver Irie had made was totally quiet and dependable with missions that included infiltration and silence. When the screws were all off, he proceeded to lift the covering and gradually poked his head into the opening. The Storm was right – there were four men all in all.

Shrugging his chances, he pulled out a small stick of red dynamite, lit it with his Storm Flames and nonchalantly threw it to the unaware, perverted guards.

Through the years, Hayato had learned to quit chain smoking. Not that he minded much since the cigarettes were literally keeping him alive by lighting his dynamites during battles. Ironically true but now, the Storm Guardian only smoked whenever he felt stressed and instead, uses his Flames to light his main weapons.

A grunt and a muffled scream told him that his smoke bomb had done its job – giving him his cue to remove himself from his hiding place and silence the men.

He landed gracefully unto the metal flooring and immediately reached for the nearest assailant.

Hayato pulled the man and the guy doubled forward as the Storm's knee met his stomach. He huffed and for a while there, blood oozed from his mouth as Hayato hit the first man's nape with his elbow – eventually breaking bone and damaging spine.

The second guy spotted the Guardian through the smoke and immediately tried to aim his gun towards the said man all the while trying to fan the smoke from his eyes. However, before he could get a proper aim, his gun was kicked from his hand and a tense palm met his jaw – sending him across and ultimately dislocating his jaw that extended down to the neck. The strength of the blow was enough to injure his air pipe.

Before Hayato could even turn to the next man, he was head-locked by another. He instantly pulled out a tiny stick of dynamite and calculated his aim. Digits formed inside his head and only then when he was sure with the results did he threw the dynamite behind him at the same time squirming down and biting the arm of his assailant. The dynamite entered the man's mouth as he screamed when Hayato's teeth met his flesh. Before the surprise could die out on the man Hayato had bended down and jumped. He did a total 360-turn, landed behind the guard and immediately forced the man's mouth and nose close.

_Pop! _There goes the dynamite. And not long, the man stopped moving and Hayato let the man fall unto the floor. _I guess I could tell Aniki a 'thank you'_. He thought as he saw the purple fumes come out of the man's mouth and nose.

It was a new combo from the Storm siblings. Poison on dynamites.

The last man – who was seated in front of the lap top that was still playing some obscenity, panicked but held his gun close. He was shaking from head to toe as his vision was disturbed by the smoke but nonetheless, he could tell that they were being attacked if the sound of pain from his fallen comrades could tell him anything.

He was still shaking when the smoke cleared out and he was met with glaring, impatient green eyes. He looked at the intruder for a while before he attempted to raise his hand gun but then he wasn't able to do much when the Storm put his calloused hands unto the guard's head – and twisted.

The guard fell down from his post.

Waiting for a moment to let the smoke fully clear out, Hayato let his senses fall unto each man – trying to sense any hint of life or heartbeat. When he heard none, he turned to the pornography that was still playing on the lap top. He raised a brow at the video and turned it off.

Sighing heavily, he took off the leather coat showing the slightly crumpled burgundy shirt he was wearing underneath then, he took out some things from his safe, coat pocket. He sat down in front of the controls and inserted some jacks from his own Pad to the main computer. The Pad's screen immediately recognized the link and proceeded to download the applications that would connect him to all over Italy.

Since he was the Right Hand Man and strangely enough, the only Guardian who could handle the technicalities of this mission, it was Hayato who took on the job of intrusion. Obviously, the others were too reckless to deal with machines and what not. And as leader of the Guardians, it was his responsibility anyway.

Hayato pressed a small button on his ear piece that would turn on his sensitive microphone. "Alright, people – I'm in." He typed down some words unto the Pad and the main computer's screen showed him five different maps. Each showing a glowing white dot.

"Give me a roll call." Hayato ordered as his Pad also showed the same five maps and glowing dots. Only this time, his Pad also registered differently coloured dots beside the glowing white.

_"Rain." _The smooth voice of Yamamoto Takeshi started before the strange enthusiastic call of Sasagawa Ryohei added, _"Sun."_

There was a little pause and Hayato stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Then the bored voice of Bovino Lambo said, _"Lightning." _

_"Beta Mist."_ Since there were two Mists, it became a custom to the others to call Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dukuro as the _Alpha _and the _Beta_. It wasn't really a sign of hierarchy but it was created from a spur of a forgotten moment. _"Cloud." _Hibari Kyouya's silent, yet deadly voice ended the roll call.

_"Wow," _a bored voice disturbed, _"I know you're good, _Bakadera_, but I must say that I'm impressed with the short amount of time it got you to infiltrate the Factory." _An irritated brow raised on Hayato's face as the Storm shot down the numerous firewalls and securities the main computer blocked him with. "Well, I'll have you know, _Ahoshi_, that it's only normal for you to be impressed because you won't be achieving this kind of feat even if you're at the prime of your life."

The others either snickered through the ear piece or grunted (Kyouya and Lambo).

When the last firewall was down, the Storm looked at his watch and nodded as he saw that he was right on schedule. "Alright." Hayato said as he further typed unto the Pad and zoomed into one specific location. "Just as stated in the mission, the mission starts with…"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	9. Chapter Eight: Vongola's Assault - 02

**What is wrong with this website? I have been updating but it's not appearing on the site. I have been receiving e-mails that my story has updated but it's not appearing. Anyway – I am sorry that this is a day late but it's been so hard writing this since I have the characters behaviours in mind plus the fighting scenes and everything.**

**WARNING: Violence and a little bit of obscenity. This is also not proof-read.**

**Oh, if you notice that I haven't put Kyouya's scene it's because I could totally imagine Kyouya being like that – you know, not following the Storm and stuff. And in reference, Rorouni Kenshin is also known as Samurai X and the Sakabato is a reversed sword with the sharp edge on the top side. **

* * *

**_The Game of the Alleged Crimes_**

Vongola's Assault - 02

* * *

**_The Factory, Florence Borders; 20:13._**

It took him ten minutes to infiltrate the Factory and all of three minutes to have the applications and maps downloaded. All in all, a good thirteen minutes of crawling, fighting and hacking and Gokudera Hayato still hasn't broke his first sweat.

He knew that the other Guardians are already tingling with excitement and would soon start being restless if he keeps them waiting for long. He smirked then – knowing that eleven years ago, no one would be really willing to get involved with assassination, well, aside from the two violent Alpha Mist and Cloud.

Assassination missions were usually handled to the Varia anyway, but since this movement on the Flames had scattered all over Northern America, Asia and Europe – the Family and its Allies have sent the Independent Assassination Squad, the Cavallone, and the Shimon abroad while some of the Arcobelano and the CEDEF dealt with the rest of Europe. The Guardians remained in Italy. And the Decimo?

He was at the heart of each order that sent every move and every kill.

"Lightning, you have the weakest target." Hayato said as he zoomed in on the map of Siena. "You have the orders to begin your mission."

* * *

**_Siena, Italy; 20:15._**

When Lambo heard the orders from the older Guardian, he couldn't help but switch on his spoiled self. "No fair." The Lightning whined as he jumped from his post on a tiled roof to a closed balcony. "Why do I get the weakest target?"

He was assigned into the darkened part of the town that was the total cliché on movies where one would find thieves and criminals, runts and rude people. Lambo had been in the area for a total of 120 minutes and it was good to finally be on the move even though his position on the roof had given him a birds-eye view of his surroundings.

There was a long pause on his ear piece and he almost wondered if the others have chosen to ignore him, however, _"You're the youngest." _Hayato's voice cracked in and it sounded like it was the explanation for the totality of Lambo's missions. The youngest could only roll his eyes.

Of course, typical of them to give him the easiest target because of that reason. Oh well, being the youngest have its moments anyway. Like being given the lowest number of paperwork for example? Or having the last slice of dessert during dinners.

"I see the target." Lambo voiced in as he caught unto the slouching and unbalanced figure walking a few meters from his post.

According to his mission file, his target was named Dante Boveri – a poor genius turned scientist after Ricci had 'generously' recruited him into the organization. He had helped with the research about the Flames and even had a hand on how the said energy be pulled out of the victim. It seemed that Boveri was also the mind behind the equipment used to lock the Flames.

"You got to be kidding me." Lambo grunted as he finally noted that the waver walking of his target was in no way normal. Boveri is also a drunk. "Being the youngest sucks." He noted that it would probably be a very easy task to kill a drunk man. The guy won't even see what' coming at him!

"The least you could have done was give me a sober target." Lambo watched the man pass by his post on the balcony before jumping down to stalk him. His landing was quiet. He twitched at the sudden screaming of profanities on his ear piece. He could also hear laughter from the Rain and the Sun, and a giggle from the female Mist. By the sound of the others, they didn't know that Lambo's target was a drunk.

Of course, having a drunk for a target was considered as the easiest mission mark – it was also considered as an unspoken insult to a hitman especially with the calibre of Vongola. Hell, Varia won't give a shit on this!

_"Could you stop being such a brat?" _Hayato's voiced boomed on his ear piece followed by orders to finish his mission so that the others could also start with theirs. Lambo was about to whine again when the aloof Cloud finally spoke his part, _"Just get on with it, herbivore or I'll personally bite you to death." _

"Yes sir."There was that significant edge on Kyouya's voice that immediately made Lambo's stride to go faster. The others laughed while the Storm grunted. It wasn't because Lambo's more obedient with the Cloud, it's just that the young Lightning made it a habit to irate his other older brother and because Kyo-nii is a _whole _lot scarier than the Right Hand Man.

Now, going back to the mission, Lambo watched his target as the drunken man turned on a corner. Walking more discreetly than earlier, Lambo stayed on the corner as he observed that Boveri had stopped walking and instead, stopped on the spot where the light of the lamp post dropped. "Aish," the man muttered and sulked, "You know, if you're going to kill, you don't make a good assassin with all the noise you're making."

The young Lightning narrowed his eyes. He knew that the target was speaking to him, but to be sure, he waited. "Oh, come on. Don't be afraid – if you're going to kill me, then at least face me like a man." Then slowly, Boveri turned to face the corner Lambo was hiding on.

In contrary to who he was when he was younger, Lambo no longer acted a coward – _especially _on his own. Okay, he might be complaining a lot that it was unfair that he was being treated as the youngest (because it is true) and therefore, most likely being babied by the Guardians on their own, crazy way but hey – he likes the attention. He likes being comforted by the his older siblings. He likes being protected. He likes their sadistic tendencies and Lambo was masochistic enough to appreciate their toned affection. Why? Because he never got to experience that when he was still in the Bovino household.

So, he stepped out. "What's this?" Boveri asked almost to himself. "They sent an assassin out for me and they sent a kid? Are they fucking kidding me?"

Now, wasn't that such a déjà vu?

"Oi, kid. Do you even know what you're doing, huh?" Boveri asked with an arrogant edge of a man who was used with bullying those who were smaller than him. Boveri slowly approached him and Lambo remained quiet and standing on his post.

His narrowed green eyes caught something on Boveri's side – and when the drunk moved, it glittered like, "A knife." Lambo said and Boveri laughed before bringing the knife forward. "Surprised, aren't you? You didn't expect a drunk like me to wield a weapon, didn't you? Ha! Do you really think that a scientist like me would go out unprotected?" The young Guardian could only roll his eyes on the arrogance of the words.

"Now, kid, come here so I could gut you." Boveri muttered with a mad voice that warned to Lambo's senses that he shouldn't mess with his target so soon.

Dante Boveri run towards his assassin, albeit a little bit unbalanced, with his knife pointed to kill. Lambo only stepped back gracefully. Then when he thought that Boveri would fall, he almost made a mistake when the scientist swiped forward and almost landed a cut on the young Lightning's stomach. The Guardian only stepped back again and jumped to land on top of a dumpster. _Aish, _Lambo thought as he re-calculated his methods, _almost had me there. _

No, the scientist wasn't as fast as the young Guardian, but it was a good thing that the man wasn't wielding a gun or Lambo was so sure he won't be finishing the mission unscathed.

Lambo watched the scientist look for him. "How come I wasn't informed that this nerd is good with a knife?" When the target heard him, the 'drunk' man made a run towards him and stabbed – only Lambo wasn't on the dumpster anymore and was a few more feet away. "And it gets to me now that this mission is becoming more unfair than…"

_"Is Boveri better than the Varia's knife-bastard?" _He heard Hayato ask him in a thunderous voice. He could almost see the tick that was growing on the older Guardian's forehead.

Lambo avoided another blow and said, "Nope."

Takeshi's laughter entered his ear-piece before the Storm said, _"Then you'll survive. Now, finish the damn mission!"_

"Right-o~" Lambo commented as he finally stopped acting defensive and started to go on offensive, with the start of running _towards _his target. Boveri seemed to notice the change on his assassin's expression and for the first time that night, knew that the boy was really sent for the kill. He was afraid.

When he saw Lambo coming at him, Boveri turned and started running. It wasn't a joke now. The boy, no matter how young he looked, will really end him.

Only, his legs didn't save him. Because when he turned his head back after looking behind him, he saw the green-eyed teen landing in front of him, a wicked grin plastered on the young man's face.

Boveri saw this as his last chance, he raised his knife and slammed it to stab Lambo on the chest. However, before the scientist could land his blade on its target, Lambo caught the dull end of the knife and sent a powerful voltage of Lightning.

It didn't take long for Boveri to convulse as the electricity travelled and burned his body. The young Lightning only watched and waited for his Flames to calm down before rummaging through the now dead body of Dante Boveri.

He found the ITP on the coat's inner pocket. "Got the Pad. Mission Accomplished."

_"About time," _The Storm announced, _"Sun, you're next."_

* * *

**_Naples, Italy; 20:45._**

When Sasagawa Ryohei heard his orders, he immediately stood up from sit on the stairway and began climbing up. He was sitting on the 37th floor while his intended target, an Edmondo Cross was resting on the 39th. _"I really think Sempai is lucky with his mission." _Yamamoto Takeshi's voice entered his ear-piece. _"Really? Why is that Rain-nii?" _Lambo asked. And there was a small huff on the younger Mafioso's end that sounded much like he was carrying his dead target for cover.

_"His target is in the hospital. You know what that means – fewer men and stuff." _The Rain completed as Ryohei registered the silent approval of the female Mist. "I doubt that Takeshi." He replied as began climbing up his last set. "Cross is a powerful, world-known business man. His death will be quite a scandal."

He heard Takeshi hum his approval and Ryohei could just imagine that the Rain was nodding. However, before anyone else could say anything, another huff came from Lambo's end of the connection.

_"Damn it, _Ahoshi_, are you dumping Boveri on a fucking Transformer again?" _He almost laughed at Hayato's volume; if they weren't so far from each other, he doubted that the young Lightning will be going anywhere without the Storm bumping on that curly head of his. _"Oh come on, _Bakadera, _how else will we cover a death caused by Lightning if there's no thunderstorm? The least that we could do is dump him on a Transformer and blame it on electricity."_

Ryohei laughed but nonetheless shrugged at the yet nonsensical argument that came out. "Can I have some radio silence, I'm on the target's floor now." The Sun opened the door and entered nonchalantly as if he was just an ordinary citizen who would be visiting a relative or friend.

The ear-piece immediately quieten.

If he knew better, Kyouya could have taken off his communicator.

Anyway, Ryohei walked around for a bit, noting the mental map he had memorized hours ago about the hospital floor. Cross would be on the VIP room number five, it would be a simple task to come into his room and suffocate him. Only, it wasn't that easy because as Ryohei calmly strolled on the white hallways of the hospital, he practically counted at least twenty guards stationed.

"The floor is heavily guarded." Ryohei muttered softly but didn't doubt that the Guardians on the end of the line caught it well and clear. _Damn. _

"Oi, Lightning are you still listening?" Ryohei asked as he entered the nearest, deserted Nurse Station and quickly grabbed a white coat. _"Of course, Sun-nii. Why?"_

"Now I envy your mission." He took off his black, cliché coat and immediately wore the white one to top his tell-tale yellow shirt. The younger Guardian on the end of the line was quite for a moment, and Ryohei took it as a sign that he was waiting for Ryohei to continue. "I got a floor of armed men and you got just _one _knife-wielding drunk assassin." He fixed the white coat and proceeded to walk around the hallways acting like a doctor.

When the silence continued, the Sun Guardian assumed that the others probably knew what he was talking about. _"If you're talking about the mess your mission will do, then don't worry. Cloud will make a bigger mess than all of us combined." _The Storm said and Ryohei immediately calmed down at the sound of everybody's laughter aside from the now brooding Cloud.

Before Ryohei could turn again for another stroll around the floor, a guard stopped him, "Excuse me, sir? There's an emergency, please!"

Ryohei had enough experiences with the Varia to be able to know if the man was lying or not and the guard's worried tone did told the Guardian that the man was nearing anxiety. So he allowed himself to be ushered into the VIP room number five without letting his shields fooled.

The room that he had entered was nonetheless a room fit for someone with Cross' influence and money. It had everything a man could ever need and want – only, the man who had it all seemed to not have the energy to enjoy the things he was blessed with. "Sir, I brought a doctor." The guard murmured to the man who was lying on the bed.

Edmondo Cross.

The man, according to the mission file, had a weak body since he was younger. So, it was no surprise to find a 35 year old man lying on the overly-comfortable bed weak and defenceless. Normally, Ryohei would have doubts killing someone so defenceless however, the report files also told him that Cross had been involved with drug trading and illegal stock-holdings. He was also known to be an abusive Boss. Therefore, all pity the Sun Guardian had in him all went out the window.

And the ITP was at the bedside table.

Ryohei looked at the struggling man, and approached him – aware that the guards still haven't left the room. By the look the man had given him, Cross knew who he was and what he was sent for. If there was anything lucky at the mission, it was the fact that Cross was a mute.

When he approached the bed, Ryohei immediately took the patient's wrist, ignoring the struggle Cross was giving him. The Sun acted like he was checking for vitals, but then when he started moving his hand to Cross' neck, Ryohei knew it was time.

He placed two fingers on the side of Cross' neck, feeling the major arteries on that area. A normal doctor wouldn't be able to locate such vulnerabilities on a human body. However, together with his Sun Flames, he could locate such veins and repair or damage them whenever he felt like it.

He looked at Cross' panicked look and pressed.

The patient slowly limp. Edmondo Cross looked like he was only sleeping. Except, he wasn't.

"Wha – what happened?" The guards asked him and Ryohei only looked at them calmly and said, he just shrugged and offered them a smile, "Mr. Cross is only sleeping. I suggest you leaving the room for a while. For now, crowding will only stress him." Not particularly true, but Ryohei knew certain people who are _quite _allergic to crowding so much that it leads to stress.

The guards, stupid as they are, nodded hesitantly and slowly left.

Ryohei just took the ITP and followed the guards out of the room. The guards then proceeded to thank him and Ryohei was left for his own devices. The sun walked away, with the ITP safe with him, and entered the door that would lead him to the stairways.

He took off the white coat and left it on the 14th floor.

It was only when he was already a kilometre away from the hospital did he say, "Mission Accomplished."

_"I thought you said it was going to be messy?" _Lambo asked him in a whining tone.

The Sun Guardian only laughed.

* * *

**_Verona, Italy; 21:05_**

_"I really thought it would be messy!" _Ryohei muttered. _"The guards were stupid. Cross had an attack. The opportunity presented itself and I had to take it."_

"At least it went smooth, Sempai." Takeshi muttered as he merged himself with the shadowy darkness of the night. "Hopefully, mine would so too."

_"Well, seeing that you're not a doctor but a _Yakyu-Baka, _I doubt you're going to get such opportunity." _Hayato added that was quickly followed by Takeshi's laughter. "Didn't know you cared, Dera."

_"Wait… did Octopus-Head just flatter me?" _Ryohei added with a grinning tone so infectious it affected Takeshi.

_"Don't call me that. And I'm not flattering you Lawn-Head." _The Storm added and the others (Lambo and Ryohei) laughed. "_Anyway, you're up next._" A few tapping told the Rain that their stormy member was finalizing the next location. _"It's like how we predicted, Senator Marco Giovino is in that house."_

Peeking at a corner, Takeshi looked at the marvellous Victorian house that told the Guardian how much the Senator corrupted from the nation. No senator could be able to pay for such dazzling property with just three years in service. "Good." Takeshi mumbled. He actually didn't need Hayato to clear that fact because in all of 121 minutes that he was on his hiding spot, it had been a good 80 minutes since the tell-tale luxury car came in and guards started patrolling the area.

"There's a five-minute interval between each patrol. That should be enough." Takeshi muttered to himself, but definitely knew that the others were listening.

_"Neh, Rain-nii." _Lambo called as Takeshi started his mental countdown. "What is it?" He asked while he observed the guards coming a few feet from his hidden post.

_"Don't you ever imagine yourself as Himura Kenshin? You know that guy from the movie and anime Rorouni Kenshin?" _The question from their youngest almost caught the swordsman off-guard. A laugh almost escaped that could have been loud enough to draw attention to him.

_"What the fuck, Ahoshi? Seriously?" _Hayato asked in a disbelieving tone. Ryohei laughed out loud. Chrome giggled. And Kyouya scoffed in an amused manner. Apparently, everybody was familiar with the series.

_"Yes, I'm serious! Kenshin the Battousai is a samurai and Rain-nii is one too! The anime and the movie is so awesome it won't surprise me if Rain-nii fantasizes in being the Himura Kenshin." _Lambo announced proudly and non-too-gently. _"Why you little – "_

"That's okay, Lambo." Takeshi said in a hushed tone before quickly running towards the house once the guards passed his post. "I am considering giving myself a Sakabato." He then climbed an unmanned staircase that would lead him to the second landing of the house.

_"Give one to Squalo as well, you know – just to irk him." _Ryohei said and the ear-piece exploded in different forms of laughter.

The ear-piece slowly silenced as the others felt that he was on the job now.

Having memorized the blue-print of the house, Takeshi turned right the moment he walked into the second hallway. Avoiding a group of guards, the Rain Guardian leaned closely on one corner before crouching low to enter the room where the Senator was expected to be in.

It's not that the Guardians were scared of killing men in a mission, it's just that they avoid destruction as much as possible. Especially after seeing Tsuna in a _not-good _mood when all of them finished a mission with billions of property damage after. Besides, why kill many if they could just get to the target in good hiding?

Well, two Guardians didn't mind the mess though.

Takeshi entered the room and found himself standing behind a group of people who were playing a game of cards – the Senator in the middle of the black-suited men. Obviously, they were so engaged with their conversation that no one managed to notice him invade.

If the reports given to him were true, then the office was sound-proofed.

The Rain Guardian locked the door behind him.

He stayed in silence for a while before one of the men noticed him and screamed, "Who are you?!" The Guardian only gave them a half-meant smile. "Look young man," this time, it was the Senator who asked him, "Either you tell us who you are or I'm going to call the cops."

Takeshi's smile only grew before saying, "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

The men looked at each other for a while before another asked him, "Well then, what's your business here?"

Takeshi pushed himself from the wall and slowly approached the group, "I was sent to for two things, one is to take the ITP from Senator Giovino." Upon his statement, the men looked at the Senator before the latter could say, "I don't own such a thing! Who the hell sends you? And how did you pass security?" The alert tone on his voice sent everybody's hands under the table. Obviously, they were inching for a gun in case the young man meant harm.

"I mean no insult, Senator – but you're security is weak." Takeshi put his hands behind him and touched the sheathed end of his swords and to finger his left wrist where his tattoo stopped. It was a comfort.

A blue, swallow on flight was inked on his left arm. The swallow was covered in the same blue flames that was Takeshi's Rain Flames moreover, on the inner left wing of the swallow was the symbol for Vongola's Rain Guardian. He got it with Ryohei when they lost a bet against their Varia counterparts. Squalo was adamant on _just _winning while Lussuria named the consequences. So, the next thing the two Guardians knew was that they were pushed into a tattoo shop. Ryohei had a sun inked on his left shoulder – the sun had covered the entire part with its inner circle spelling out the name of their Famiglia. Also, aside from them, the other one in the Vongola Guardians who had a tattoo was Hayato. No, he wasn't part of the bet but Hayato had it a few months prior of the other two. The Storm had a crouching, adult Uri inked on his back – in full natural colours of a leopard's skin and Storm Flames.

"The second thing I was sent here for was to eliminate Senator Marco Giovino." Takeshi added nonchalantly before the men took their hands of the table and suddenly – seven guns were pointed at the relaxed Rain Guardians.

"By who's orders?" The Senator asked in a shaky, voice that gave away his true nervousness. "Is it Ricci? _Cazzo! _I knew that guy shouldn't be trusted!"

"I don't work for Ricci." Takeshi clarified as he noted the sound of guns unlocking. "And Vongola doesn't take orders."

Takeshi was no longer on his post when the first gun was fired.

He appeared in a second in front of the man who fired the shot, took the gun from his shaking hands and twisted the man's arms like they were nothing but wooden, removable toys. The man screamed in pain. Then, with gun in hand, Takeshi fired it to finish the rest of the men except for the Senator.

He finished the barrel on their bodies, saving the last bullet for the man with the twisted arm.

The Senator, upon seeing the execution of his acquaintances had scrambled to his table where the telephone was perched. He quickly took it and dialled the number he knew best when he caught sight of something shining in front of him.

It was a blade.

Knowing it was a lost cause, the Senator dropped the phone and said, "I – I'll give you the ITP, just don't kill me. I won't even press charges… I – I'll pay you even! How – How much do you want?"

No answer from the hitman, and the Senator scrambled on his table again to look for the technology.

He found the Pad on the second drawer and immediately handed it the Rain Guardian who ignored the gesture. So, he put the Pad on his table. "Ple – please spare me, I – "

Takeshi slashed. One, smooth cut and the Senator gurgled with blood. His hands went up to stop the gushing of blood from his neck as he fell to the floor.

Takeshi scanned the bodies on the floor and made sure that no one was alive to tell about the incident. He then took the ITP and placed it safely on his coat pocket. He went out of the room and the estate unnoticed and unscathed.

He was about to report that he was done when,_ "I'm done." _The Rain raised a brow as Kyouya's voice entered his ear-piece. _"What do you mean you're done?" _That was Hayato's voice. _"I'm done with the mission. I got the ITP." _

_"Good. I expected you not to wait anyway." _Hayato answered back and the Rain could just imagine the grimace on the Storm's face upon knowing that the Cloud didn't wait for his orders and did what he do best. The military base Kyouya was assigned with should already be burning by now.

It wasn't a surprise that Kyouya didn't wait for his turn, it was a known fact that the only orders Hibari Kyouya ever followed were the ones from either Tsuna or Reborn anyway.

_"Wow." _That was Ryohei and Lambo. Takeshi only laughed and said, _"Hey, I'm done too!"_

* * *

**_Milan, Italy; 21:55._**

Chrome listened to her brother's bantering as she waited on the lounge. She was on a hotel and her target was expecting her in ten minutes. Yes, they were right on schedule.

Of course, their schedule was made with the expectation that Hibari Kyouya won't be waiting for orders.

_"Well, that was depressing." _Lambo said with controlled laughter. _"What do you mean by that, huh, punk?" _Hayato asked with fierceness that rivalled the crouching leopard on his back. _"Aren't you depressed that Cloud-nii _never _follows you? That could have been a cut on your inflated ego, _Bakadera!_" _Lambo fired and this time, the youngest Guardian didn't stop his laughter.

_"How about I show you just how much I'm wounded when we get back home, yeah?" _Hayato offered and Chrome could feel that they won't be having a quiet homecoming in a few hours. _"Oh no, come on Lightning – say no. You know you never win." _Takeshi advised in a joking manner.

A radio silence told the younger Mist that their youngest brother was considering the advice. _"Good that you're thinking about it. Now, Beta Mist – you know the drill." _Hayato told her and Chrome immediately stood up as she sensed someone approaching her. _"_Copy._"_

_"Oh and Beta Mist?" _She stopped when she heard the almost quiet voice of their Leader. She didn't say anything for to do so would alert the men who were no escorting her towards the elevator. She didn't say anything, but she knew that the Guardians knew that she was still listening.

_"Be careful." _All of his brothers, aside from the Cloud, told her. She smiled then.

In contrary to how bullied Lambo was because he was the youngest, Chrome receives special treatment as well just for two reasons. She was the only girl and second to the youngest. She was babied but they never treat her as if she was some damsel in need of protection.

They treated her as their equal even though she wasn't as strong as most of them.

As an answer, she only nodded as if her brothers could see her.

She faced the mirror finish of the elevator and found that everything was still in place. She had placed an illusion on her bad eye that made her as normal, _albeit more pretty_ than most girls. Her body was clad in a tight purple dress and tall heels. She would have never picked the ensemble eleven years ago. But she had learned.

She was in the Mafia, in the _Vongola_ and she was expected to look her best. And besides, she had also learned through numerous female Mafioso – especially Bianchi, that a female can be a very powerful weapon.

That was why she had gained entry through the inner circle of Mr. Valentino Pasquale easily.

Pasquale was a talent scout. Known all throughout the modelling and showbiz circles as the bringer of celebrities. He was also known as a handsome man who knows his way with a woman, _in _and _out_. He was also known as a womanizer who left women crying all over the world.

Now, what wasn't known in most circles was that Mr. Pasquale was a good distributor of illegal drug and women trafficking. Add the fact that he was a proud, ambitious man – enough to be attracted to someone like Ricci.

"Now, don't do anything the Master hasn't ordered to you, got that lass?" One mad ordered her and Chrome only nodded as she continue to play along with her lusty cover. "He likes it gentle most of the times but don't be surprised if he's up to rough intercourse tonight. Innocent-looking whores like usually turn him into a rough man."

Of course, Chrome didn't take offense. She was used to it. Who knew how many times she had taken advantage of her feminine side to get an enemy scrambling and open for attack. Not that she was anything close to a defenceless beauty because eleven years had made a lot to the female Mist.

She was stronger. She was smarter.

The elevator '_dinged'_ and told the younger Mist that they have arrived on their desired destination. She stepped forward to the room (_a room for the whole floor_) and as she expected, the guards left her alone.

Chrome didn't move from her spot and instead, waited for Valentino Pasquale. The man didn't disappointed her when he showed up a few minutes later – dark hair wet, body in a tempting bathrobe and _ITP _on hand. "Oh, _ciao signora._" Valentino Pasquale smiled, "I didn't expect you so early."

"That is alright, sir." Chrome smiled back as she noted that Valentino left the Pad on the bedside table. She approached the man, her trident and other weapons strapped on different holsters hidden from view by her illusions. Valentino lied down on the bed and gestured for her to approach him.

She did so and stopped right in front of him.

Valentino Pasquale wasn't really a handsome man – at least not to Chrome. The female Mist was surrounded by beautiful men, inside and out. And they also treat her as a true-to-god sister on their own eccentric ways. So it was no surprise that Chrome didn't feel any attraction towards this Valentino Pasquale.

"You are so beautiful, Madame." He murmured as he reached out for her hand. Chrome offered a half-smile and replied, "Exactly how many women did you say that line to?" The retort was lusty and wanton.

The man only smiled and said, "Touché."

Valentino stood up again and slowly, roamed his hands around Chrome's body. She didn't even flinched when the man slowly unzipped her dress and kissed her bare skin. She was only waiting for the right moment to –

"You're an assassin, aren't you." She was suddenly turned over and as quickly, Valentino had her in a headlock with a blade under her jaw. They walked back a few steps and the man pressed something – probably alerting his guards. "Ricci sent me the message that our _products _were destroyed and that assassins might come, so tell me Madame," Valentino whispered slyly on her ear, "Are you an assassin?"

"Why don't we test that then?" That was the only thing Chrome said as she dispelled the illusion.

Valentino Pasquale suddenly had no woman on his lock and Chrome was standing in front of him. The dress was gone and was replaced by a comfortable black ensemble. Her eye patch was back and her weapons were in full display.

"Ho – how did?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Chrome suddenly kicked him. However, Valentino Pasquale seem to have some training for he recovered fast and quickly jumped out of the bed to lunge at Chrome.

The female Mist avoided the blade and elbowed the target on the chest.

He fell in the bed again with his head hanging on the edge and before he could jump out again, Chrome was already standing on top of him. "No – no, please…" Chrome lifted her leg and swiftly stepped into Valentino's jaw – sending his dark head back and dislocating his neck.

Then, as if on cue, the elevator _dinged _again and a few men entered. But it seemed that they were quite slow for they stood in front of the vehicle as they absorbed the fact that their Boss now lie on the bed with his neck broken with the whore on top of him.

The female Mist immediately grabbed the Pad, opened the window and as she heard the men scream while unlocking their guns, jumped down the window.

The bullets didn't even hit her as her body turned into mist.

"Mission accomplished."


End file.
